Puppy Love Moments 2
by HavocHound
Summary: We're back with more romantic one shots. Longer ones. New parings. A few surprises planned. And more. Come see your favorite parings in this one shot series. Contains both Straight and Gay romances)
1. Zuma x Chase

_**AN: And we have returned to Puppy Love Moments. Yes, another series of romance one shots of various parings that I can see working in the Paw Patrol Fandom (Not all of them mind you). Things are going to be a bit different this time as we have more parings to put in (And yes one Rubble one for all you Rubble fans), plus a few different kind of twists, but more on those in the future.**_

 _ **Due to the voting from the last one, our first story will be a Chase x Zuma one shots.**_

 _ **Now I would like to say something, none of these fics are continuations from the previous Puppy Love Moments. Meaning they are all new stories.**_

 _ **Well, let's get started. Remember to vote for the next one: Chase x Rocky, Skye x Everest, Marshall x Zuma**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The moment Zuma saw his owner, drunk out of his mind, and holding beer bottle in one hand and sick grin in the other, he knew he was going to die. It had been this way since he was adopted by this monster two years ago in an effort to win over his son; who had chosen in the end to stay with his mom during the divorce procedure. Since then, he had been taken his rage on Zuma. It was usually the newspaper, sometimes his fists, or even a heel or two. But Zuma knew one day it would get worse and worse until there was a point of no return.

At this point, Zuma welcomed death. He barely had anything to eat, he slept in a cold basement, and was denied access to the outside for bathroom breaks. He tried to remember his mother and all his siblings at the pet store. They were so happy for him to get a human since all humans seemed to be kind.

God must have been cruel that day this monster adopted him.

The first blow from the bottle nearly broke Zuma's jaw. The second nearly sent him to unconsciousness. The third blow was raised and Zuma closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

That was when the door was slammed open and shouts of police were heard along with barking. "Paw Patrol! Get down on the ground and step away from the pup!"

Zuma froze but didn't dare open his eyes, he heard struggling, sounds of biting and fighting, but then a large scream that sounded from his owner before silence. He didn't dare move, or even breathe, he just laid there on the ground in terror until he felt something nuzzle him. Something that he hadn't felt in a longtime.

A muzzle. A pup's muzzle.

"Come on, don't be dead. Please don't be dead," whispered the pup with such kindness and worry that Zuma almost forgot what it was like. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his savior, a german shepherd just a bit older then him wearing a police officer's uniform.

The officer pup smile in relief before talking to his light up pup tag. "Ryder, sir! The pup's okay. Looks to be a Labrador. Send medical help at once!"

" _Got it, Chase! What about the owner?"_ said a voice from the tag.

Chase narrowed his eyes and turned around. Zuma decided to see what it was and nearly wet himself before crying tears of relief. Dead. His owner was dead. A knife was in his hand, obviously as a weapon, and his neck was torn open.

"I had no choice, sir. He was wielding a deadly weapon," said Chase with firmness but a hint of regret.

" _Alright, Chase. I'll let the other officers know when they arrive. I'm coming in."_

The police officer then turned his attention to Zuma and gently nuzzled him again. Zuma cooed at the warm feeling and wished it would never end. It was all that was distracting him from the pain in his body.

"It's okay. My owner will be here to take care of you, everything is going to be okay…" whispered the pup.

For the first time, in a long time, Zuma gave a smile before he passed out.

* * *

And then he woke up in his room. Zuma yawned and stretched his teenage dog body before getting up and licking some left over water in his water bowl. _Wonder why I had that dream? It's been years since that day._

The pup licked his lips clean before heading over to his computer, colored orange with his pup tag logo, and activated it with a few simple barks and commands. He still found it awesome that Ryder gave all the members of the team their own rooms in the Lookout. Personally, Zuma missed the old puphouses that were now only used to drive their vehicles for missions, but he couldn't help but dig his new sweet rad. He had styled it orange, naturally, with some of his surfing gear and trophies from previous contests. There were also photos of his family, who kept in contact especially after that incident with his previous owner, and his best friends and Ryder. The one owner who regained his faith in humanity.

After checking his emails and updating his status, he shut off the computer and headed to a photo of his mother, which had a candle lit in front of it. "Hey, Mom. Hope things are good up there. Not much to do today, but I'll let you know if anything happens." A tear dripped from his eyes. Even if it had been a year, losing his mother had been hard on him. He and his siblings had already made plans to visit her grave this year, and he was hoping his friends would join him too. They were family to him just as much as his blood relatives were.

Exiting the room, he kept heading down the hall where he spotted Rubble listening to music on his bed, and Marshall practicing his Pup-Fu in his own room. It seemed like a quiet day today, no adventures or rescues or anything.

"Hey, Zuma."

"Gah!" shouted the water dog as he jumped up and turned around before blushing. "H-hey, Chase."

Chase, the second tallest of the group next to Marshall, yet also the bulkiest, snickered at Zuma's reaction before joining him in their walk to the elevator. Pressing the down button, the two sat down and waited as Zuma nervously glanced at Chase who was calmly looking outside.

"So, I'm off to visit a friend. What are your plans today?" asked the officer dog, scratching his ear.

"N-nothing much, just chilling," said Zuma, pawing the floor.

"You okay? You smell a bit worried," said Chase with concern.

Zuma cursed his super nose under his breath. How Chase could smell _emotions_ of all things was anyone's guess. "I had… that dweam again… first time in years really."

He straightened up when he felt Chase nuzzle him. Just like all those years ago, he never ever _ever_ forgot this feeling. It made him warm inside, like butter melted to the right temperature. His heart pounded to the point where it hurt his ribcage. He could feel Chase's breath on him, and it made him want to taste it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Chase, concerned.

Zuma faked a laugh and nervously answered, "N-no way, dude. It was years ago. It's not like I'm a pup anymore asking if I can sleep with you or Wyder because I had a bad dweam. I'm good. Sewiously, I'm good."

Chase didn't look convinced but he wasn't going to press the issue as the elevator landed on the bottom floor. "Well, if you're sure. But remember to always come to me if you need anything, Zuma. You're one of my best friends."

"… and you're mind, Chase," said Zuma with a warm smile. As he watched him walk away, the lab sighed. "Although I wish we were more."

"I don't see why you don't tell him already, Zuma," said Rocky as he and his buddy laid against a tree, watching the ocean from their hill on the Lookout. "You've been crushing on him since we were pups, just tell him."

"Easy for you to say," muttered Zuma with a heavy sigh. "You have a girlfwiend…"

"Layla and I are different. We only got to see each other every time I went to the Puptacular," said Rocky, shaking his head. "Sure, we have an online relationship, but I'd kill for her to be with me all the time like Chase is with you."

"But Wocky, what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm weird or hates me?" whispered Zuma, whimpering. Rejection or even outright disgust from Chase would make him rather take a thousand blows from his previous owner.

"You don't know," said Rocky, shaking his head. "Look, Chase had that crush on Skye, then it changed to Marshall, then Everest, and even at a time with me. He needs someone in his life just as much as you need him." He placed his paw on Zuma's shoulder and smiled. "Trust me, this is best for both of you. He's always been there for you, maybe it's time you were for him?"

Zuma couldn't deny that. Chase had been there for everything in Zuma's life. Saving him from his old owner, his recovery, helping him find faith in humans again, training as a member of Paw Patrol, reuniting with his family, his mother's death. All of those Chase had been the forefront of comfort in Zuma's life.

"Alwight, I'll tell him…" said Zuma with a smile. "When he gets back I'll tell him."

* * *

It had been five hours and Chase still hadn't come back. He hadn't reported in either. This was making the dogs, and Ryder, worried. Chase was always a by the book dog and he always reported in every hour or so. The last time they heard from him was three hours ago.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Skye, looking out the window, trying to watch for her friend. "He's never this late."

"Maybe he got caught up in an emergency?" asked Rocky, trying to stay positive.

"And not call for us? Chase knows the rules, you never do an emergency on your own," said Marshall, shaking his head. "I'm with Skye, something is wrong."

The dogs all were waiting for Ryder down at the living room as he tried calling for Chase over and over again on their communicators. Finally, he came down and shook his head. "It's no good, I can't get him."

The dogs all whimpered, Zuma the loudest. "What do we don, Wyder?"

"Let's all split up and search for him. Report if you find anything, okay?" asked Ryder.

"Roger Ryder!" shouted the team before they all howled and rushed for their doghouses outside.

* * *

It took Zuma three hours of searching before he started to grow even more worried. Night was here and they hadn't found a single trace of Chase. Was he kidnapped? Hurt? Dying? Did he run away?

Zuma had to fight hard to keep every negative possibility from overwhelming his mind as he continue to drive his hovercraft into the river. The only clues they had were possible directions from witnesses who saw Chase earlier that day, all of them pointed in multiple areas but only one thing was clear.

Chase looked worried for some reason.

This only made Zuma even more worried as he continued the search, but froze upon hearing a couple of howls. Wolf howls. This made Zuma even more nervous. Wolves and dogs didn't normally get along despite their ancestral roots. Dog saw the wolves as savages while the wolves saw dogs as slaves to their human masters.

Personally, Zuma didn't care about such things.

That was until he heard a familiar howl. A howl that made his heart leap. It was Chase's howl. A howl of mourning.

Zuma didn't even bother addressing Ryder, he just turned his vehicle onto dry land and rode it all the way to a clearing. HE gasped at what he saw. A dead wolf, female by the looks of it, was curled up on a stump with flowers arranged around her. Chase was there, just as shocked, with a litter of what had to be wolf pups hiding behind him in terror. Zuma, not sure what to do, and feeling bad for scaring the pups, turned his engine off and hopped out.

He bowed to the body of the dead wolf mother, showing respect, before walking slowly over to Chase who looked nervous. "H-hey…"

"Hey," said Zuma.

There was a deep silence between the two.

"Mr. Chase… who is he?" asked one of the pups, poking his head out.

"Oh, he's one of my friends of Paw Patrol. This is Zuma," said Chase with a soft smile.

One of the pups, a female, rushed out and wagged her tail with a bark. "Hi, Mr. Zuma! I'm Coldpaw! I've always wanted to learn how to swim! Can you teach me?! Mr. Chase says you're the best swimmer ever!"

"Coldpaw!" shouted the oldest looking of the bunch. "We are at mother's funeral vigil! Behave yourself!"

"S-sorry, Thunderbark," muttered Coldpaw in shame as tears dripped from her eyes as she stared at her mother. "I'm sorry Mr. Zuma… we're… we're mourning our mommy."

Zuma, who knew what that was like, decided to reach out and nuzzle the wolf cub who froze up at first but relaxed upon feeling his warmth. "It's okay… I lost my mother too wecently… I know what it's like…"

"He talks funny," whispered one pup.

"Shush, don't be rude," said the oldest.

Chase coughed into this paw and said, "Pups, I need to talk to Zuma alone. Why don't you continue to vigil with your mother."

The pups nodded and inched closer to the trunk, their cheeks covered with the tears of their loss. Chase guided Zuma to a far end of the clearing before stopping.

With a sigh, he said, "I know you have ques-"

"To hell with that!" growled Zuma, getting up in his face. "Do you know how worried I've been?! That we've been?! We thought the worst! I thought something happened to you and if it did I just… I just…" tears began to leak from his eyes as he tried to wipe them away, but Chase licked them off making him blush. "Stop doing that…"

"Doing what?" asked Chase.

"… making me still love you when I should be angry at you," confessed Zuma, sighing.

Chase's response was a kiss on the check. Zuma slowly looked him in the eyes that spoke of only one thing. Love.

He dived on him, lips against lips. Their tongues battling for control as both dogs held each other, tears in their eyes as they continued to kiss. What should have been a sad moment due to a death had turned into a happy one because of an embrace of love. The two soon realized this and stop, but their blush remained the same.

"How long?" asked Zuma.

"That I've known or felt the same?" asked Chase, with a smile. "For the former, just the past year. For the latter, to be honest I've maybe felt the same since we met. I just didn't realize how much you were to me until recently."

"…. I love you."

"And I love you."

Zuma nodded and smiled before turning to the wolf pups. "Who are they?"

"… pups of a mother who I knew for long time," said Chase with a sad sigh. "Little Hootie and I found her one day and we became friends. She got pregnant from some dominating wolf, and no he didn't care about her and left. I helped her give birth to them… they… they kinda are like my children."

"How did she die?" asked Zuma.

"She ate poisoned a plant by accident. I didn't know about it until I came to visit. I saw with her in her final moments," whispered Chase as he wiped a tear from his eye. "She begged me to watch over them… I said I agreed but I don't know how Ryder will take raising a bunch of wolf pups."

"… we'll do it together," said Zuma as he held his paw and smiled at him. "I won't let those pups live alone in these woods. Ryder will take them in or he'll have both our resignations…"

"I don't think we have to go that far," chuckled Chase.

"No, but it would get our point across," said Zuma with a smirk before he and Chase went towards the pups.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, but Ryder agreed to let the pups stay with them under Chase and Zuma's responsibility. There were five of them, and they each found a Paw Patrol member they favored, but all of them loved Chase.

Chase and Zuma also announced them being together, which earned congratulations from everyone. At the moment, Zuma and his new boyfriend were snuggled together in Chase's room, the pups also snuggled with them. Zuma, wide awake, looked at all he had now and smiled.

Everything in his life he had gone through? Worth it for this moment.


	2. Skye X Everest

_**AN: I'm actually surprised this one became the winner. I was expecting one of the other two to be the ones who got the most votes. Still, Everest x Skye wins and therefore it's next. There is something of note, none of the stories here are going to be a continuation of the previous ones in the last Puppy Love Moments except for one but we'll get to that another time.**_

 _ **So pretty much expect a lot of new stories instead. For the next one, please vote for: Marshall x Everest, Chase x Rocky, or Marshall x Rocky**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

While Skye loved all of her friends very much, they were all… well… boys. As the only female pup in Paw Patrol, she often had to deal with boyish behavior that was annoying at times. Burps, farts, dirty humor, and of course the occasional glance at her backside. She still loved them though, they were like her own big band of brothers who loved and protected her. She could remember how happy they were knowing she was safe that one time she got lost in the mountains during the snow storm.

But still, she wanted a female friend to hang out with. Katie was nice, but she was human and not a pup. That's why she was so happy Everest joined the team two years ago. She finally had a chance to associate with a fellow girl… even if she was more tomboyish and had no idea about the concept of beauty and fashion at first. But baby steps were baby steps.

Now? The two were inseparable as friends and made sure to do everything together. At least three to four times a day.

Currently, she was using her puppack to fly towards Jake's Mountain for another awesome sleepover with Everest since Jake was out visiting an old friend (who was sadly allergic to dogs). Thankfully, this was summer time and no snow storm.

Landing at the lodge where Everest lived, she barked with excitement before being tackled by a happy Everest who started licking her oved and over again. "Ha ha! Nice to see you too, Everest!"

"I'm so glad you're here, Skye! It's really be a bore being by here by myself without Jake. I was afraid I was going to get cabin fever!" joked Everest which made Skye also laugh.

"Well, have no fear! Super fun Skye is here!" said Skye with a backflip.

* * *

It didn't take long for Skye to set up her sleeping bag and treats for midnight snacking later. As soon as she was done, Everest had dragged her outside for a game of hide and seek. Currently, Skye was hunting for her fellow Paw Patroler while looking through every bush, tree, and rock. She sniffed the ground, doing her best to try and get Everest's sent, but her nose wasn't as good as Chase and Marshall's, or even Rubble's if it was food related.

Just then, she caught a sent and rushed forward, barking with anticipation. _Hmm, her scent smells weird today. Like she used extra shampoo or something._ She had to ask what it was, it smelled nice.

She jumped over a large boulder and flipped back to the ground before turning around and spotting Everest pressed against it with a sheepish grin. "Found you!"

"Looks like you did," said Everest, laughing. "Now it's your turn to hide!"

Skye barked with joy before rushing off into the woods, Everest already counting to ten by the time she left. There was a whole forest for her to explore, but the problem was that Everest knew all of these woods like the back of her paw. Plus, she was really good at finding scents.

 _I'm going to have to be really clever if I'm going to avoid getting found,_ thought Skye as she continued her run. She then found something that made her gasp in shock. "Oh no!"

It was a deer. A poor baby deer. And from the blood that was coming out of its rear end it looked like it had been shot or something. Skye, being the animal lover that she was, rushed over to the baby deer and nuzzled it, hoping to hear or see something that indicated it was still breathing. To her relief, it whimpered and she saw its chest rising and falling. However, the wound on the poor deer's hindquarters made her sick and worried.

Activating her pup tag, she cried out, "Everest! Come quick! We got a wounded deer!"

It didn't long for Everest to arrive with worry on her face. "Is everything okay? Are you hurt?!"

"I'm not, but she is!" shouted Skye, pointing to the doe. Everest gasped and inspected the deer as best as she could. She even smelled the wound and winced.

"That's a gunshot. I can smell the gun powder," growled Everest. "Hunting is illegal in these woods. I better alert the Rangers nearby and the local police."

"We should take her back to the cabin. I'll call for help!" shouted Skye as she activated her puptag again. "Ryder?! Come in, Ryder!"

" _Skye? Is everything okay?"_

"No, it's not! There is a wounded deer here and we think it's been shot! Can you get Katie and Marshall to come up here as soon as you can?!"

" _Don't worry, Skye! I'm calling them up right now!"_

* * *

Both girls waited outside of Jake's room for the condition of the doe. Katie and Marshall got to work straight away in trying to fix the poor creature. Skye was in absolute tears as she waited, she didn't want such a young life to just die so cruelly. She wished that whoever shot that baby never met her or else she would introduce them to her teeth.

Everest never once left her side, she nuzzled, licked, and hugged Skye over and over again each time she shed tears. Skye couldn't have asked for a better friend. "I'm sorry," whispered the cockapoo, as she looked deep into Everest's eyes. "We were supposed to have fun, but now…"

Everest placed a paw on her Skye's lips and gave her a warm smile. "Hey, don't feel bad. We're Paw Patrol. We help those in need. And I think maybe you might have saved that doe's life by finding it. Don't worry, I'm not mad. Not at all."

Skye felt her guilt slowly leaving her as she smiled back at Everest, she was about to say something when the door finally opened. The two relaxed upon seeing Katie and Marshall come out smiling. "The doe is going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine. The bullet didn't do too much damage, and she didn't lose a lot of blood before we got to her. I'm going to keep her at my place for a few weeks before letting her back into the wild," said Katie, walking over to a nearby sink and cleaning her bloody hands.

"Chase will also be working with the Rangers to see if they can track whoever did this," said Marshall, nodding his head. "Good thing you girls managed to find her in time."

The two blushed but high pawed each other nonetheless.

"I'm going to double check on the deer one last time before taking her home, wait for me okay, Marshall?" asked Katie as she headed back into the room.

"No problem, Katie," said Marshall before he nervously turned to Everest. "Um, Everest? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

"Sure, Marshall," said Everest as the two pups made their way outside.

Skye was curious as to why Marshall wanted privacy, and a part of her wanted to respect that… but since she was a bit of a gossip queen, she decided to sneak over and listen in. She watched as the two pups sat opposite of each other on the dirt, Everest calm and collected while Marshall was blushing and stretching the color of his Medic outfit.

"So what's up?" asked Everest.

"Um… I… I…" Marshall took in a deep breath. "I like you. Like really like like you. And… well, I was wondering maybe if you want to go out on a date?"

Skye gasped but kept her paws over her muzzle. She couldn't believe this. Marshall liked Everest?! She waited with halting breath for Everest, who was stunned, to reply. The wait wasn't too long as Everest gave Marshall a small smile and replied, "Marshall, I think that's sweet of you. But I'm afraid I just see you as a friend…" She lowered her head yet a dreamy look on her face appeared, a sight that made Skye's eyebrow raise up. "I… I have feelings for someone else…"

This got Skye's attention as she wondered who in the world won Everest's heart. Marshall looked down, but Everest quickly raised his head and gave him a peck on the forehead. "Don't worry, you'll find someone special for you, Marshall. In fact…" Everest gave a sly grin. "There's a small rumor that one of the Rangers at the station has a female dalmatian. One who is very _very_ cute."

"R-really?!" said Marshall with wide eyes. "Uh, well. Maybe I should visit. I mean, after all, I have to give the medical report and all."

Skye giggled at Marshall's wide open look. However, something else was bothering her. Who was it that Everest had feelings for… and why did that bother her for some reason?

* * *

With the doe safe and being taken care off, the two tired pups had the night to themselves again. Everest was already warming up a bath while Skye was finishing another dinner treat. She still was curious in her mind who was it that Everest had feelings for. Was it one of the other pups back at the Lookout like Chase or Zuma? Was it a pup that she never met before?

The whole thing was driving Skye crazy. She was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't feel Everest's presence until she tapped her shoulder. "The baths' ready."

"O-oh, great," said Skye, getting up. "Do you want to go in first?"

"A-actually, we could share the bath. It's big enough for the two of us," said a red cheeked Everest.

Skye nodded and entered the bathroom with Everest only to pause in step and look at the surroundings. Candles were lit up everywhere, giving it quite the scent of peaches and cream. Inside the tube was also a bunch of flowers, a mix of rose petals, lilies, and tulips. All of which were her favorite.

 _This is… this is…_ Skye's mind began to race as she slowly came to one conclusion. She slowly turned around to where a red beaten, yet smiling Everst was staring at her with loving eyes. "I'm… the one?"

"Yes… you," said Everest, inching closer. Skye could feel her breath on her lips. "I've always loved you, Skye. For a long time. I just didn't know how to tell you until now. And I know you over heard me and Marshall."

Skye didn't know what to say. She never thought of the idea of two female dogs… together. Yet strangely, it didn't disgust her or anything. Slowly, she pressed herself against Everest's chest and closed her eyes, feeling the warm fur and hearing her heart beat. It sound so comforting.

"You know… I might not be against the idea," whispered Skye as she decided to be a tease and slowly make her way to the tub. She lifted her tail a bit, swaying her backside left and right before heading into the tub. A sigh of relief exited out of her as she felt the warm water and flower petals tickle her fur.

Everest soon joined her and the two wet dogs slowly held paws, eyes focused on one another. Finally, they pressed forward, lip against lip as they slowly sank into the tub's water.

It was the best bath ever.


	3. Marshall x Everest

_**AN: I am not surprised at all that this became the next one. Next to my Chase x Everest, I think this one was the most popular last time I did it. I could be wrong, but that's my feeling. This one is a tragic story so if you like crying this one is for you and if not well… sorry to say that this is not going to be your cup of tea.**_

 _ **Now the next one is going to be very special. Want to know why? Because that one is going to be Anthro. That's right, Anthro. The idea of animals acting, standing, and behaving like humans. There are a few special ones I plan for every four chapters that are done. So for this next one, what do you want to see anthrosized: Zuma x Marshall, Chase x Skye, Chase x Everest.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

My name is Marshall. I'm around 16 years old in terms of dog years. I'm a firefighter/medic for an all dog rescue team called Paw Patrol lead by my owner, Ryder. I have a mom, dad, and two younger sisters back in my home town Waterdrop. I left them when I was eight to train under Ryder and become part of his team and since then he and all my friends have been like family to me.

But there is one dog who is special to me. I've had a crush on her… no… I've been in love with her since we were pups. Her name is Everest, our snow and mountain rescuer, and she joined us two years after we started. I've known her for ten dog years and she's been the greatest thing in my life. I love the way she looks at me with her snow sparkling eyes. Like crystals glowing in the night. Her soft fur whenever she nuzzles me warms me more than any fire. Hearing her laugh is like a choir of angels that sing heavenly tunes up in the clouds.

I adore everything about her, from her cute smile to her sexy back end. I just… I just wish I could tell her how much she means to me before I wrote this. But I don't have enough time.

I… I'm going to kill myself.

But not for the reasons you might think. I'm not depressed, nor am I really suicidal… I'm trying to save a friend. No, I'm trying to save the love of my life. Well, short life as it is.

Call it the part of me that's "too nice for his own good" as Chase would call it. Chase… he's going to hate me when he learns I did this… but I know he'll forgive me. He and I are like best friends, brothers even. I suspect he thinks I'm going to do something drastic, but even with his detective skills he won't see this coming. After all, I never once gave thoughts of killing myself until now.

I guess I should start at the beginning.

See, everything was normal that day when it all began. All those months ago. My friends and I were playing outside when Ryder called us for an emergency. We thought it was another rescue, but it was something worse. Ryder told us that Everest had collapsed at her house and was taken to the nearby vet for treatment, they found something bad. Really bad.

Hearing that Everest was in pain made me want to rush out and head over there at once, but it took all my willpower to stay still. We asked questions, but Ryder didn't know much, only that Jake wanted us with him. Since Everest was part of our family, Jake was also one of us in our minds as well. As soon as Ryder finished, we all got in our vehicles and rushed over as fast as possible. I took the lead with my paw pushing the gas so hard I thought I was going to slam right through it.

When we arrived, we soon learned together what was wrong with Everest. It was a pretty dark irony. Everest had a liver disease, and she only had a year at best to live. The dog who loved liver flavored treats more than any dog I ever met was dying from a bad liver. I don't know how much I cried that night, but according to Rocky I was in hysterics. So was Jake from what I heard.

We were all in mourning, but there was hope. If they could find a suitable liver then Everest could be saved. She had a year, and we had that long to find a donner.

When we were finally able to see her, she didn't look the least bit scared. She was smiling at us and still making jokes like nothing had changed. We did our best to smile and joke with her, but Rubble couldn't take it and started crying. He asked Everest if she was scared and she admitted she was but she had hope everything was going to be okay.

I didn't want to leave her that night, but I had no choice. I couldn't sleep. Hell, I haven't been able to sleep well for a year, knowing that each second counted for Everest.

From there, a pattern began to emerge. Some days we would all go see how she was doing, sometimes we went separately. But I always went every day. I did my best to cheer her up. Read to her. Help her with her food. Tell her about any adventures or rescues we did. She always loved rescuing people and hated the fact she was tied to a bed.

And through this time we grew… closer I guess. She and I would sometimes just hug and nuzzle each other in comfort. She knew I hated seeing her like this and I knew she wanted some comfort that everything would be okay. We told each other our deepest secrets. Like how she lost her parents in a snowstorm and I once lost a friend in a fire. That's what motivated me to become a fire dog.

There was a level of trust we had in those days alone. But my love for her only increased. I hated seeing her grow weaker and weaker. I'm a religious dog, but even I couldn't figure out why God was doing this to her. Everest didn't deserve this.

And then one night, two weeks ago from today actually, she finally broke. It was when we were alone, we just sat there watching the stars in her room. And she told me she was afraid. I looked at her as tears dripped down her eyes. She was afraid of dying. She tried to hold off saying it for so long, but she couldn't help it anymore.

And for the first time, I saw her lose it completely. She bawled in my fur as I held her. She screamed over and over she didn't want to die. She wanted to live. To be with Jake, with Ryder, with the other dogs… with me. She didn't want to leave me.

I could have said it right there, but I didn't. I just held her and let her cry. Let her get out months and months of emotional build up. It was then a thought came to me and I made a plan.

After she fell asleep, I used my medic license to look up the requirements for what was needed to be a suitable donner. I then looked up the records of all us dogs of Paw Patrol.

My name… my name came up as a match. My liver… can save Everest.

I guess you know now where this story is going. I didn't just decide to go through with it in one day. I thought about it for a week before I decided to do it. As for why, if any of you guys are reading this, it's because it's my duty. When I took the Paw Patrol badge, I vowed to help those who I could help in their time of need.

Everest needs me. And I can save her. Yeah, it's my own life and I don't want to die to be honest. But I don't want Everest to die even more.

I won't ask that you guys understand. Maybe you never will. But I'd rather die a thousand deaths the let Everest suffer any longer before going to the grave herself. I just can't.

I decided the best method would be to slit my wrists when everyone is asleep. I'm sure Chase will smell the blood of me in the morning, but by that time I'll already be… well, dead.

I doubt I'm going to heaven for doing this, but since it's to save someone's life maybe I'll get purgatory. And if I do go to hell, well it's worth it.

I guess I should say goodbye now, huh?

Chase, you are the best brother ever. I'm sorry I'm leaving you like this and I hope you forgive me. Look after the others, especially my sisters. Be the brother for them when I'm gone. Also, tell Skye you love her already. It's about time you started dating. Name a pup after me, eh?

Rocky, sorry for all the times I got you wet. I know we've had arguments before, especially since you like to go out of your way to prove there is no god, but I still always thought of you as a great friend. You're a genius and brilliant. Never let anyone tell you different. But if there is a heaven, you owe me a bone when you get there buddy.

Zuma and Rubble, you both are like the little brothers of the team. Never change and never grow up. Keep being your young selves and always make sure to watch all the Apollo Super Pup episodes when I'm gone. I want you to tell me all about them when we meet again in the clouds.

Skye, just take care of Chase. He's going to need you when I'm gone and there is no dog I trust more in this world then you to watch over him. Plus, I think you should tell him how you feel. You both love each other. Treasure what you and Chase have because it's something I'll never share with Everest.

Ryder, you're the best owner in the world. I'm proud to have served under you and been your dog all these years. Please replace me as soon as possible, the team needs a firedog and medic dog for the team.

Mom, Dad, Misty and Dally? I love you all. You're my family and nothing in the world will ever change that. I'm sorry for ending my life like this, but I can't let Everest die. I just hope you understand and forgive me.

Everest… I love you. I think… I think that's all I can say for this letter. I just love you. Never feeling guilty for what I've done. I did this as my own choice, God as my witness.

I guess it's time.

Take care everyone.

Goodbye.

-Marshall.

* * *

Everest calmly put down the letter, her tears dripping down her face as she looked at the red and black casket that was in front of her. The hospital wanted her to wait a few more days before leaving the hospital, but she refused. She wasn't going to miss this.

She turned around, where every sad face both human and dog were watching her. Everyone from Ryder and his pups to Marshall's family stared at her. She wished they were faces of hatred, to just blame her for everything. But they were all sympathetic…

Eyeing the casket, she slowly walked forward where she saw him for what would be the last time. He looked so peaceful with that perfect cute smile of his. His eyes gently closed as if sleeping an afternoon nap. If not for the bed he lay on, the flowers he held in his folded paws, or the red and black tux he wore on his funeral… she would have believed it.

Her tears began to water the flowers surrounding his cold corpse as she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I love you too… you silly dog…"

She gently kissed him on the forehead.

A final goodbye to her savior.


	4. Chase x Everest Part 1

_**AN: This one was very close. Like really really close. It came down to one vote but Everest x Chase is the winner. I have to admit, I really like this paring a lot ever since I did it in my first Puppy Love Moments. Unlike the rest, this one is anthro meaning they will be acting and appearing more human but still contain their dog like qualities. Look up if you don't know what that means.**_

 _ **If this one hadn't been Anthro and was picked during a normal choice, the story would have been another tragedy where Everest loses Marshall and Chase loses Skye in a rescue gone wrong, they comfort each other and support one another in their loss, and eventually fall in love again with each other. However, that would have only worked if they were pups. Instead, we get a high school romance fic! That is in two parts because the idea I had was too long for one. Yeah, some of these ideas might be two partners. So that means no voting this time. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The final bell rung as students rushed out of their classroom, eager to start the weekend. Everyone was high fiving, talking, or planning to spend their two days of freedom while a German Shepard in his third year of high school was doing his best not to sweat. Chase Rider head of the School's Student Disciplinary Committee and Star Forward of the Soccer Team, strolled down the halls in the science wing hoping to find the most important dog in his life.

After pushing himself though some freshmen, he saw her at last. She wore her pink tank top shirt, light blue jeans, and that cute flower hairpin she had worn ever since they first saw each other. Skye Sorenson, a Cockapoo who was not only the best gymnast in school, and town, but often known as the most beautiful girl in Adventure Bay High. She had ever guy, and some girls, after her tail and even to speak to her was a privilege. She knew of her beauty, but didn't flaunt it like some other girls. Instead, she treated everyone with kindness and a smile that could warm up your heart.

And she was Chase's girlfriend. Chase and Skye had known each other growing up, and over time they became closer then another of their other friends. The two had only officially started dating two years ago, but it was something everyone saw coming. For Chase, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Skye, marry her, and become a police offer like his dad while taking care of whatever family they had.

When she turned around from her locker, he surprised her by wrapping his paws around her waist and kissing her on the lips. Her surprised expression faded as she accepted the kiss and gave one back. Those passing by eyed the couple with grins or jealous looks.

"How was your last class?" asked Chase, walking beside her as they held paws.

"Boring," grumbled Skye as she rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Crabapple really needs to improve her material or else we're all gonna die from boredom."

Chase laughed before asking, "So we got the weekend to ourselves. Marshall is busy with Karate this weekend for that big tournament and Rocky is going to watch him-"

"It would be so much easier if the two just finally admit they like each other," said Skye, shaking her head.

"And Rubble is going to be spending all of his free time playing Hound Wars 3, so that leaves time for us to do whatever you want," said Chase, nuzzling her. However, to his surprise, she didn't nuzzle him back. In fact, she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Chase… can we go to the Lookout? I want to talk," said Skye, doing her best to smile, but failing.

"Um, sure. I'll meet you there in an hour," agreed Chase, but he hesitated to let her go. All those lessons with his dad taught him to tell what dogs were feeling and Skye felt… sad somehow. _I hope I did nothing wrong._

Skye nodded and walked away, a bit rushed really. Chase watched her go to the school's exit before he was slapped on the back by his friend Rubble who was grinning ear to hear with his glasses struggling to stay on with excitement. "Hey, buddy! Wanna play Co-Op with me on my new game tonight?"

"Later, Rubble, I need to head to the Lookout," replied Chase without even acknowledging him. He left the confused Bulldog and tried to get to his locker as fast as possible.

Something was wrong with Skye and he was going to find out what.

* * *

The Lookout had been an old lighthouse that the group of friends found when they were little. It was always their favorite hangout spot growing up, but as they got older they spent less time in it. Chase walked up the creaking old stairs until he finally reached the door that took him to the top of the lighthouse. Opening it, he saw Skye watching the nearby sea while hanging on the rail. She turned around and frowned upon seeing him.

Now Chase really was worried. _Did I do something wrong?_

The young couple looked at each other as Chase gripped his paws and Skye hugged herself while trying her best to avoid crying. "Skye? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not," said Skye, shaking her head as tears began to leak. Chase immediately went to her side and began hugging her, letting her cry on his chest and soaking his blue cop decorated shirt. "I… I wanted to tell you first… since we're together and all…"

"Tell me what?" asked Chase, looking at her straight into those beautiful eyes.

Skye took a deep breath and said two words that torn up Chase's heart. "I'm moving."

* * *

*** One Year Later ***

 _Another boring school day,_ thought Chase as he entered the halls of his school. _Thank God that it's only a few more months before graduation and then I can enter the Academy._

There was some comfort knowing that his friends would be nearby as well when they graduated. Marshall intended to be like his parents and become a firefighter for the town, and Rocky was going to the nearby University for his Mathematics Degree (Plus he would never leave his boyfriend) while Rubble joined him for Engineering. And then there was Skye who… who was in Australia. Chase stopped and tried to fight off the tears that threatened to overtake him. A whole year and he still couldn't accept their breakup. It had been the hardest moment in his life to agree to just remain friends with the girl he had been crushing on for years.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Thinking it was one of his friends he turned around only to stop in surprise. Standing before him was a breed he had never seen before. She was light blue with snow white, dressed in a dark blue jacket with a few snowflakes on it along with dark blue jeans. She was wearing boots of all things despite snow not even falling, and she yet she had a beautiful smile and piercing blue eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that she smelled like a dog, he would have taken her to be a wolf.

"Hello!" greeted the strange breed as she raised her paw for a shake. Chase looked at it and decided to shake it as well. What he didn't expect was her to nearly tear his arm off with her strength. "I'm Everest Climber, and yes I know the name is funny!" She giggled a bit. "Do you know where the Principal's Office is?"

"Oh, he's down the hall and third door on your right," answered Chase, trying to get feeling back in his arm. "Are you new?"

"Yup! I'm from up in Canada! My family moved here some time ago and it's my first day starting at school!" answered Everest, cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Um, Chase. Chase Rider."

"Cool, well thank you, Chase! See ya!" shouted Everest as she rushed in with excitement.

Chase stood there, stunned as he tried to process what had just happened. A few minutes later, his two friend Marshall Blake, a Dalmatian, and Rocky Rodrick, a mix breed, walked over to him while holding hands. "Chase? You okay?" asked Marshall, tilting his head.

"I'm… not sure…"

* * *

His little meeting with Everest didn't leave Chase's mind as he sat in homeroom class while his other three friends talked about their previous weekend. It was only halfway into discussing last night's soccer game that Marshall realized Chase wasn't listening in on the conversation that he taped his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Hey, you okay? You were spacing out," said Marshall, raising his eyebrow while grinning. "We're you thinking about that Everest girl you told us about?"

"Oohhhh, does Chase have a new crush?" asked Rubble, eagerly.

"N-no, she's just a transfur student I met this morning," stated Chase, shaking his head. "And I was just thinking about how… different she is. I mean, she smells weird too…"

"What does she smell like?" asked Rocky.

"Like snow… ice… and… well, wild…"

"Wild?" the three asked at once.

"Best way I can describe it," said Chase just as their teacher, a English Terrier named Ms. Wilson, entered the room.

"Good morning class. Now before we take attendance, I want to introduce you all to a new student from Canada," started the teacher which made Chase's eyes widen. "Please give a warm welcome to Everest Climber."

The entire class room began to buzz in whispers as Everest opened the door and happily walked inside side. She noticed Chase in the middle of the room and waved to him to which he gave a small wave back. Standing in front of the room, Everest smiled and stared at the class without a hint of fear in her eyes. "Hello! I'm Everest Climber, and yes I know my name sounds funny." She giggled before containing. "I'm from Canada and I love snow, snow sports like hockey, pizza, soccer, mountain climbing and my dream is to one day climb the mountain I was named after."

"What kind of breed are you?" asked one student, a beagle.

"Well, I'm sure you don't see dogs like me often. I'm actually half husky on my mother side…" Everest took a moment to pause as some students took out their phones to look up the name of the breed while others waited to hear the other half. "And on my Father's side… I'm part wolf!"

A large gasp emitted from the class minus the teacher and Chase, who has suspected this. _That explains the wild smell._

"You're a mixed raced?" asked one female in part shock and disgust. Chase glared at her for her tackles remark, but couldn't help but wonder why in the seven hells was Everest revealing this to the entire class. While America was perfectly okay with mix breeds of races unlike in the old days, as well as homosexuality, to be seen mating or even dating with someone not of your race was completely taboo in their society. He had heard that other countries allowed such a thing including marriage, and while there was nothing "illegal" about it in the USA, many didn't wish to see such a thing in public much less become a legal marriage.

"It might seem unnatural here, but in my country it's pretty much acceptable for two different species to marry and have children like me," said Everest who didn't seem bothered by this. "I know it may seem weird, but I'm still a teenager just like the rest of you! I hope we all become friends!"

Chase didn't know if she was being naïve or brave or both.

"Thank you, Everest," said the teacher. "Is there any place you would like to sit?"

Some of the students look appalled at the idea of them sitting next to a mixed raced spawn, but Everest took only one look at Chase and pointed at him. "I'll sit next to Chase. We're friends already."

In an instant, Chase could feel every set of eyes on him and he groaned inwardly. _Great, let the rumors begin_ he thought as Everest happily sat next to him.

* * *

Lunch had begun and Chase couldn't be any happier for it. Already other dogs and some of the cats that attended school were giving him looks ranging from disgust to confusion. Rumors of him and Everest already _dating_ were even being spread. _High School Rumor Mill is working overtime today._

Thankfully, his friends didn't give a damn about rumors and sat next to him in the cafeteria with their lunches. Just as they sat, Everest walked over with her tray of food and smiled. "Hey, Chase."

"Oh, hey, Everest," said Chase, doing his best to be polite.

"Mind if I sit with you and your friends?" asked Everest, blushing. "Apparently, everyone else's table is full… despite having open seats…"

Chase growled as he turned around and saw that there were plenty of open seats at the various tables, but upon hearing this it was clear that none of the students wanted her because of her mixed racial heritage. Even though he had no opinion on social matter, he felt like it was an injustice to discriminate against Everest simply for who she was born as. "Sure, sit next to me."

"Thanks!" said Everest with a cheerful smile as he sat next to him. To his surprise, and the surprise of his friends, she gave him a hug before digging right into her pizza. "Hmmm, not bad for school food."

"Wow, you seem to really love beating to your own drum," chuckled Rocky, "and you're not afraid to be emotional either."

"I just like being friendly is all," said Everest, chewing on her cheese. "So who are you guys?"

"I'm Rocky, this is Marshall. We're a couple," said Rocky, shaking paws with Everest.

"Nice to meet you, kinda brave what you did in class today," said Marshall, following suit.

Everest blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "I figured it would get out sooner or later. Dad told me I would probably be disliked for being half wolf. But I found you guys who seem to like me!"

"Yeah, don't worry," said Rubble, speaking up. "We're really not into that who "pure race" thing like some others are. I'm Rubble by the way."

"Are you Chase's boyfriend?" teased Everest with a grin which made Chase nearly spit out his milk while Rubble reared back in shock. Marshall and Rocky could barely keep their laughter together.

"What?! No! Chase and I are just buds, and we both like girls!" shouted Rubble, blushing like a tomato.

"Sorry, just teasing," laughed Everest as she went back into eating her pizza.

The boys, minus Chase, all asked Everest questions about where she was from and her family. Despite not saying anything, Chase paid attention to every word. Everest's mom had apparel died when she was young and was raised by her father who had them live in the city of Toronto, while every summer he took her to a Wolf Tribe Resort to learn her people's ways.

The reason they had moved was a secret and Everest said that they would find out someday. This made Chase really curious since he liked solving mysteries. And Everest was a huge mystery of her own.

Lunch was finished as Chase began to pack up, but Everest turned to him and asked, "Hey, Chase? Do you think after school; you can show me around town? I'm new and all so I would like to learn more about Adventure Bay."

Chase shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Great! See you after school!" shouted Everest as she rushed out, red on her cheeks.

This made Chase really confused. _Who is this girl?_

* * *

The tour of the town didn't take long since Adventure Bay wasn't a huge town like Foggy Bottom or Costal City. He showed her Mr. Porter's Market, the Lemonade Stand, The Clinic run by a cat named Cali who Chase and his friends knew for awhile now as stuck up but dependable cat, and other places. Everest was amazed that there were such few cats in the area or of other races as well. Chase explained that while most cities and some big towns had that, Adventure Bay was mostly dog occupied with the occasional cat from Foggy Bottom.

When they made it to the park, Chase took out a soccer ball and asked Everest if she wanted to play. When she said yes with vigor, he figured he take it easy on her. Turns out, Everest was just as good as Chase and gave him quite a challenge. By the time they were done, the two dogs were smiling, laughing, and sweating up a storm.

Despite his weird suspcions, Chase found himself enjoying Everest's company more and more. She was fun, cheerful, optimistic, and never seemed to tire out of energy. Plus, it didn't help that she was cute too. Almost like… like Skye…

"Hey, you okay?" asked Everest to a stopping Chase who froze up. "You don't look so good."

"Oh, sorry. Just tired, "lied Chase. He didn't want to explain about Skye. Not right now at least. While he was open to Everest becoming a friend, it would take some time before he would tell about her.

They stopped at the edge of town where a log cabin was. Waiting outside was what looked to be a white dog in a business suit, but taller, bigger, and wilder looking. Chase gulped as he saw a wolf for the first time in his life. The aura of power and mystery that he held was only matched by his majestic and mystic gaze in his deep blue eyes.

"Hey, Dad! This is Chase! He's from school!" said Everest, running over and giving her dad a hug.

Smiling at his daughter, Mr. Climber patted her head and nodded. "I'm glad you're making friends, Everest. Dinner is already done. You should head upstairs and shower first."

"Gotcha!" she turned to Chase and waved goodbye. "See you later, Chase! This was the best day ever!"

Chase smiled and waved back, feeling good about how today went with Everest. That was soon replaced with fear as he saw that Mr. Climber was walking over to him while Everest went inside. He did his best to remain calm as he looked up at the giant wolf who stared at him. He raised his paw and placed it on Chase's shoulder.

"So you are the one, huh?" asked Mr. Climber, cryptically. Before Chase could ask what he meant, Mr. Climber gave him a small smile. "Treat her well, Chase. I am depending on you to protect her from those who will curse her because of my blood that she carries."

Although a bit confused, Chase nodded in agreement. "No worries, sir. Everest will be well taken care of with me and my friends."

This seemed to please Mr. Climber as he nodded and went back to his room. Chase sighed as he walked away from the house, unaware that Everest was watching him from her room with a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

It was night in America at the moment, but in Australia it was still the afternoon. Chase taped his paw on the ground, his tail shifting back and forth in anticipation as he stared at the chat screen on his laptop. He had been waiting for thirty minutes now and each second was too long for him. He just wanted to see her. It had been a month since they last spoke since she had a tournament to do and all; he had even seen it on TV where she won second place.

Her logo came on and he nearly barked in joy as Skye's face appeared on the screen in her apartment room. "Hey, Chase!"

"Skye," whispered Chase with joy. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Doing good," said Skye, her smile as radiant as ever. "How about you?"

"It's been an interesting day. Me and the others made friends with a new girl named Everest. She's half wolf, you know?"

"Really?! Wow, is she nice?" asked Skye, eyes wide.

"She's really… energetic. I think you two would get along well," said Chase, smiling. "I saw you win second place by the way. Nice work."

"Thanks, but I wish I came first. Good news is that scouts are really talking to me now and want me to play for Team USA either this upcoming Olympics or next Summer's!" shouted Skye with a squee.

"That's great!" shouted Chase, smiling with wide eyes. "That means you can come back to the states for training right?!"

"Y-yeah, but it would still be in a different State then Maine, Chase," answered Skye with a heavy sigh. "I really want to come back to Adventure Bay, but I can't Chase. I wish I could."

"T-that's okay," said Chase, trying his best to keep his smile. "I'll wait for years for you to come back, Skye. And when you do… we can…"

"Hey, Skye? Babe? I forgot my car keys, have you seen them?" asked a voice outside the camera which made both dogs freeze up yet for different reasons. For Skye, it was fear, but for Chase it was shock.

Skye barely said anything as a different dog came in, a male dog. Choclate Labroador actually with what sounded like a surfer accent. He came out of nowhere… and kissed Skye on the cheek.

At that moment, every hopeful dream Chase had died.

"Hey, babe. Who are you talking too?" asked the stranger, looking into the Camera and seeing Chase for the first time.

"T-this is Chase…" whispered Skye, doing her best to keep a smile. "Chase, this is… Zuma… my boyfriend."

"Oh, one of your friends from America?" asked Zuma with a smile and a peace sign. "What's up, dude?"

"… not much…" said Chase, keeping his face as neutral as possible. "Skye never told me you were her boyfriend."

"Really? We've been going out for six months now," said Zuma in surprise, but he shrugged. "Ah well, its her business who she tells. I'd chat with you, dude, but I got to get milk for the fridge. I'll let you two catch up. Laters!"

And with that he left.

There was no sound from either dog, even as the door closed and the sound of a car speed away. Skye looked down, ashamed and near ready to cry. Chase was shaking, but with anger or sorrow he didn't know. "… six months?"

"… Chase we broke up," said Skye with a heavy sigh.

"No, you broke us up! I wanted us to still be together!" shouted Chase, growling. "Do you know many days I counted for us to be together again?! How much hope I had?! And you…. You…"

"I moved on okay!" yelled Skye, standing up and staring at him. "Chase, I loved you. I did, but I moved to help with my dream! I'm sorry I hurt you, but its time you accept that we'll never be together again!"

"So you want to just throw away all those times we kissed?! All those times we told each other we loved each other?! For Christ sake Skye, _I gave up my virginity for you!"_ shouted Chase, not carrying who heard him. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he collapsed into his chair and wept, not carrying who was watching. "… I love you so much, Skye… Just… just why?"

Skye said nothing as she lowered her head. Finally, after a few minutes she said, "It just wasn't meant to be."

For some reason, that hurt Chase more than anything.

"… Chase… I'm sorry…" whispered Skye.

"… I know," replied Chase as he wiped his tears and looked at her. "But this really hurts, Skye…"

"Maybe then… its best if we stop talking to each other…" whispred Skye, hugging herself.

"… does he make you happy?"

"… I love him, Chase. I… really love him."

"…."

"…"

"… then goodbye."

"… goodbye."

And with that said, the chat went off. A second later, Chase's friend list got one friend shorter. That night he cried all night in his bed.

Because now it was truly all over.


	5. Chase x Everest Part 2

_**AN: Sorry that it's taken so long to do this one. Holidays and all. Plus, the thing in NC didn't work out so well. I've been so busy that writing might take longer at least until the end of the new year. Still, enjoy this next chapter. Merry Christmas.  
**_

 _ **Next choices are Zuma x Rocky, Rubble x Skye, and Marshall x Chase. Choose wisely.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The school bell rang as every student rushed out of the classrooms to celebrate the upcoming winter break. Christmas was almost here and that meant getting out of school for a few days until after New Year's Day. While most students were rushing out to already made plans, a group of five were walking calmly outside towards the direction of The Lookout.

It had been four months since the boys had allowed Everest into their group, but she fitted in and none of the guys would ever deny that she was a good addition. She was fun, playful, energetic, adventurous, positive, and kind to anyone she met. Even to those who didn't like her for her mixed racial heritage. Thankfully, that had all slowly began to die down around her third month here when it became apparent she didn't care what others thought. That and Chase threatened to rip of the ears of anyone who did.

Heading up the Lookout, the gang took out some bottles of soda and sat down against the glass that once held the light for the lighthouse. They watched as the sun was sinking faster and faster into the nearby water while engaging in some conversation.

"I'm telling you, Captain Marvel is a much better name then Shazam," said Marshall arguing with Rubble who was showing off his latest comic book purchase. "Not only does it sound so much cooler, but it also sounds better then calling himself the very same word that gives him his power."

"But it's all about intent," countered Rubble. "Besides, Shazam sounds more mystical and avoids any mentioning to Marvel."

"I still say Marvel is better than DC," muttered Marshall. "Even if the newest Secret Wars was a disaster…"

Rocky rolled his eyes as he turned to Everest and said, "Do yourself a favor, Everest? Never get a geek for a boyfriend. He'll yammer on and on about comics, Doctor Who, and which Star Trek series was better."

Everest giggled. "It's okay, Rocky. I already have a dog in mind for boyfriend material."

Chase, who was nearby, had his ears perk up as he looked at Everest with wide eyes and asked, "Who?"

"That would be telling!" sang Everest as she bopped him on the nose, much to his frustration.

"Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't hurt you or I'll-"

"Rip his ears off like all the other guys who have called me names?" teased Everest. A small blush decorated her cheek before she sighed. "You really are a good friend, Chase."

"Thanks," said the german shepherd as he stared back into the sunset.

Eventually, it got darker and most of the group had to head home with the couple having a date and Rubble needing to babysit his cousins who were visiting for the holidays. That left Chase and Everest to themselves as two sat side by side in silence. "Bisect for your thoughts?" asked Everest.

"Just… thinking…" said Chase, closing his eyes.

"About Skye?" asked Everest, slowly placing her paw on his shoulder.

"... kinda…" whispered Chase, looking down.

He still hadn't talked to her after all these months. She send him an apology letter. And he sent one back. But that was it. He knew she still chatted with the others and from what he could tell she was doing great.

Her and _Zuma_ were also doing well too.

"You're not going to fall into the same state you were last time, are you?" asked Everest.

"No, I have you to thank for that," he replied as his thoughts went back to that day.

* * *

It had been a week since he learned about Skye and her new boyfriend. He had refused to go to school, which his parents allowed since it was clear he was still going through an emotional time. They had heard everything in his argument, including the shouting that he had lost his virginity to her. He had been worried they would be upset at him for that, but they just said he was a teenager; and they make mistakes.

Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble all tried to cheer him up at his house, but he refused to see them. With Marshall and Rocky, it was nothing but bitter rage that they had found each other and still in love after all this time. With Rubble it was the fact that he tried to tell Chase a long time ago that such a distant relationship was doomed to fail. He didn't want Rubble to be right.

Surprisingly, he didn't hear a single thing from Everest. Not one visit, but maybe it was because she never knew about his… ex-girlfriend.

So here he was, sitting all alone with his knees up at the Lookout. Trying to not remember how this was the first place he and Skye kissed. So bitter were his tears that they stung his face in this bitter cold wind.

"So your answer to all your pain is to freeze to death?" asked a voice that made him jump. He turned to the left and, at the door of the Lookout, he found Everest bundled up and holding out a spare jacket. With a sad smile, she held it out for him which he took quickly and felt warmer upon putting it on.

Sitting down next to him, Everest sighed and leaned back. "Before you ask, no I'm not here to make you feel better. I'm just here if you need me."

"Where were your days ago?" asked Chase, bitterly.

"I figured you needed some time alone to vent and cool down," answered Everest, looking at him with pity. "Look, you need to say something because you're worrying everybody who cares about you. Including me."

For a while, Chase said nothing. Then he muttered, "I knew it wasn't going to work…" Everest said nothing as he continued, "The moment she said she was going to live in Australia, I knew our relationship was doomed. I shouldn't have continued to hold onto those dreams… but I loved her so much… I just didn't want to give it up. My parents warned me it would hurt in the end… and they were right."

"Do you hate her?" asked Everest.

"No, I can never _hate_ her. If anything, I'm angrier at myself for deluding myself into thinking we could ever get back together again," muttered Chase, shaking his head. "Guess I was just being an idiot, huh?"

"No," answered Everest, wrapping her arms around him which made him freeze up and blush. "You were in love. We… we all do crazy things when we are in love."

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Chase, tilting his head towards her.

She didn't answer. All she did was give a warm smile. "I've been in love since I was a pup… and I still am…" Chase raised his eyebrow, but Everest got up and held out her paw. "How about we get some chili burgers and cheese fries? My treat?"

A smile slowly decorated Chase's face as he reached up and grabbed her paw. After he got up, he was assaulted by another hug as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Chase.

"One day, I'll tell you," answered Everest, cryptically.

* * *

Just as he thought about that, Chase pondered on something from that memory. "Hey, Everest?"

"Yes, Chase?" asked the half breed with a smile.

"That day… you said you were still in love… since you were a pup… what did you mean by that?" asked Chase.

What he didn't expect was for Everest to turn completely red in the face. "Umm… nothing?"

"Okay, you're turning even more red then when Rocky flirts with Marshall. Come on," said Chase, grinning. "We are friends, right?"

"I… I need to go," said Everest as she got up and rushed toward the door.

"Everest, wait!" said Chase, worried he may have pushed too far. She was about to turn, but a small puddle from melted water made her slip her footing.

"Woaaaahhh!" shouted Everest as she fell back, right towards the stairs.

" _Everest!"_ shouted Chase as he tried to reach for her and in one split second he touched her fur and dragged her forward.

She slammed into him and the two fell, Chase landing on his back as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. He and Everest groaned as the shook their heads, only to blush upon seeing how close their faces were upon looking at each other's eyes.

For a few seconds, the two of them were staring into each other's mirrored pools, and then Everest leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Chase froze up, the taste of the cold mountains of Canada fresh upon his mouth. He didn't struggle or even push her off. He just let her kiss him… and he found himself enjoying it.

He closed his eyes and let her continue working her lips. He slowly raised his paws and hugged her closer, and began pushing his own lips forward. However, just as soon as he did, she got up and gasped at what was going on. Tears in her eyes, she got up and rushed down the stairs faster than Chase could call her name.

Chase laid there on the floor for a few minutes as he tried to process what happened in his brain.

* * *

Everest didn't appear in school after the weekend. She didn't appear in school at all that week. It made not just Chase worried, but his friends as well. They asked what had happened, but he lied saying that he didn't know. Actually, it wasn't far from the truth. He didn't know what had caused him to allow Everest to kiss him… or for him to go forward in kissing her.

It just felt… so right. So different then it was with Skye.

A few theorized she finally went back to her country and Chase hoped that wasn't the case. He liked Everest. He liked her a lot. And… maybe he liked her more than a friend.

After a week of worrying and unreturned phone calls, Chase decided to visit the home of the half-breed herself. He trotted up to the log cabin at the edge of town, but to his surprise Everest's father was already waiting for him. Chase gulped as he saw the giant white wolf once again. He wondered if Mr. Climber was going to turn him into dinner, but this faded as he opened the door and let him in.

"I've been expecting you," said Mr. Climber as he closed the door behind Chase. "I assume you have questions."

"Is Everest okay?" asked Chase.

"She is… just feeling guilty and unsure of how to explain everything," said Mr. Climber as he guided Chase to a nearby dining table. "I told her she had to explain things to you quickly before she did something that would make things even more awkward. But I suppose due to the nature of the subject it's not a very easy thing to bring up in school. She wanted to wait until you were both graduates before explaining, but I guess now is the best time."

"Best time? What is going on here?" asked Chase.

"Tell me, Chase," asked Mr. Climber as they both sat down. "What do you know about Wolf Traditions?"

"Not much," admitted Chase, shrugging his shoulders. "Everest never spoke much about them to us."

"I assumed she didn't so she couldn't spill any clues about the real reason we are here," said Mr. Climber with a small smile.

"The real reason you're here?" asked Chase. "What do you mean?"

"It's you, Chase," said Mr. Climber, pointing to him. "You are my daughter's destined mate."

If a pin could drop, it would have been as large as the atomic bomb they dropped in Japan during World War Two. Chase sat there with his mouth open as his brain had to be restarted four times before he could answer, "What?! Destined mate?! But… I've only know her for a few months!"

"And she's known you since she was ten," answered Mr. Climber. "When a wolf turns a certain age, our pack's Shaman shows them a vision of who their destined mate will be in life. A soul mate if you wish to use that term. I had it when I was ten and it showed me Everest's mother. The only love I will ever have." He turned to a picture that showed a beautiful blue husky with a smile that made Chase realize where that warmed look came from. "Losing her has never fully healed, but Everest has helped with that. She too received her vision and from it she saw you. She knew where you lived. What you loved and hated. Your name and dreams."

"B-but I never met her!" shouted Chase.

"And she didn't need too. She just knew. The power of our ways are very mysterious, but they are always absolute," said Mr. Climber. "Have you ever wondered why my daughter choose you out of everyone in school to befriend? The day you returned her to me, she was happier than I ever had seen. For she had finally found the love of her life… unfortunately, she didn't know about your relationship with Skye."

"What does Skye have anything to do with this?" asked Chase, but he felt nervous about the answer.

"Fate decreed that you and my daughter were destined to be each others soul mate the moment you were both born. Therefore, no other soul would ever satisfy your hearts and souls. I'm afraid that due to the bond you and my daughter have, fate made it so that you're first love and you had to break up for the real union to work out."

Chase felt his heart turn to ice. "W-wait… if what you're saying is true… are you saying Skye and I never had a chance?!"

"I'm afraid so. According to our shaman, the current boy she is with now is her real soul mate. They will be happy together," answered Mr. Climber.

Chase growled as he closed his eyes and clenches his paws. _So it really wasn't meant to be… this is… this is…_

"It is not Everest fault," growled Mr. Climber so loud that Chase almost peed himself. "My daughter did not know of your relationship until the week you went into your isolation as it were. She was so wracked with guilt she even thought about just going home and living her life without the love of her life." He sighed. "I eventually got her to accept that there was nothing any of us could do. Fate works in strange ways when it places its paws on us. We simply have to deal with it."

Chase didn't say anything. _At least I know now why she was so sorry._ He knew that Everest would never have wanted what happened to him and Skye to have happened on purpose.

"But… is she only doing this because of some stupid vision or because she really does like me?" asked Chase.

"At first, it may have been because of the vision," answered Mr. Climber. "But I can assure you that my daughter loves you. Every day, when she comes home, all she talks about is you. You're kindness, courage, willingness to defend your friends, your sense of justice, passion about always doing the right thing. My daughter may be destined to be your mate, but even if she wasn't she would have fallen for you no matter what. The question is do you feel the same way?"

* * *

Chase could hear Everest sobbing in her room, just outside her door. After a long talk with her father, Chase decided he needed to talk to Everest. He gently knocked on the door and said, "Everest? It's me."

It opened a split second later as a teary-eyed Everest looked at him in surprise. "C-Chase… what are you doing here?"

"I came here because I was worried… and your father told me everything," muttered Chase as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So… destined mates, huh?"

Everest lowered her head, her tail folding between her legs. "I'm sorry. I should have told you… if you want to hate me and never see me again… that's fine…"

Chase sighed and cuffed her cheek with his paw. "Look… I don't know anything about this… destined fate crap or what not… but I do know that I care about you… and I know you care about me…"

"But… I ruined your relationship with Skye!" shouted Everest, sobbing. "Shouldn't you hate me?!"

"Look, I don't really buy this whole fate thing…" confessed Chase. "I like to think I have the right to decide who I love and such… and I'm willing to see if that can work with you." Everest's eyes opened wide. "Maybe things would have worked out with Skye… maybe not. It's too late to change that past… but it's possible to make a future. And I wanna see if that future can work with you. So what do you say? Wanna give being a couple a shot?"

Everest's response was to grab him by the neck, toss her into her bed, get on top, and start kissing him.

 _I'll take this as a yes…_


	6. Rubble x Skye

_**AN: I'm actually surprised Rubble x Skye won. I was expecting Marshall x Chase. So anyway, one of the reasons I never did Rubble x Skye or Rubble x anybody is because I see Rubble too young. I mean he is the youngest of the group (Thanks to the only origin episode we got of the pups, they really need to do more) and acts the most childish. I can't really see him paired up with anybody due to his personality and lack of chemistry in a romantic sense. Fortunately, I did get an idea this time with Skye, but this is the only one with Rubble I can see. I can't see him with anybody else, even Marshall who he seems to be close to.**_

 _ **Anyway, the picks for next chapters are: Skye x Chase, Zuma x Rocky, and Zuma x Skye**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

"Jeffery?"

"No."

"What about Sergeant Deathclaw?"

"Zuma, you play too much Fallout."

"Marshall Jr?"

"…"

"What?"

Rubble shook his head as he sat down near the Lemonade Shack with his best friends Chase, Zuma, and Marshall. He asked them for his help, but so far all they had done was give him bad names after bad names. "Seriously, you guys. Skye and I are going to be parents soon and I need good names for my pups. Not to mention these are _your_ godsons and daughters were talking about."

"I know, which is why it would be awesome to have a godson with the name Sergeant Deathclaw," said Zuma with a smile as he sat down. Rubble rolled his eyes, even without his speech impairment, the Labrador was still the most immature out of all of them. Even Rubble had to grow up sometime… well, mostly. He still liked to run around in his Apollo outfit. Skye thought he looked cute anyway.

"Anyway, Rubble's right. A few serious names would be good for the pups. Lord knows I need the practice now," muttered Chase as he dug into his lemonade.

"Ouch, Silva wants pups too?" asked Marshall, wincing.

"She's been a fanatic about it. I guess she's just jealous that Skye's going to be a mother soon. I made a joking comment about her being unable to compete in herding contests because of the weight if I got her pregnant," laughed Chase before rubbed his head. "That's when she beaned me with my puppack."

"Dude, I'm never getting a mate," stated Zuma, sipping his lemonade. "It's the single life for me, dudes. Right, Marshall?" He turned to his friend only to see him blush and not answering. Zuma saw this and slapped his forehead. "Oh, come on!"

"Sorry! Everest asked me out and I couldn't help it! You know I've had a crush on her since we were pups!" shouted Marshall, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh, great. Rubble's got Skye. Chase's had Skye, but they broke up and now he's with Silva. Rocky's got that one male dog in Foggy Bottom he's been seeing for the past few months. And now Marshall is dating Everest. I'm a one dog army for the singles only brigade," moaned Zuma.

"Oh, hush," said Rubble, sticking out his tongue. "You're going to fall in love someday like the rest of us."

"Is it really worth losing your freedom, dude?" asked Zuma.

Rubble smirked and began to daydream the first time he asked Skye out. "Zuma, when Skye and I went on our first date, it was one of the greatest things I had ever experienced. She always saw me as a kid brother, but that was the day she saw me as a real adult dog. One who's had a crush on her almost as long as Chase had."

"Don't remind me. That first date we had together was embarrassing and awkward," grumbled Chase, putting a paw over his eyes. "I'm glad we both realized it wouldn't work out after a month."

"Anyway, she saw me as Rubble the Dog, not Rubble the Pup. You know it hasn't been easy being the youngest with you guys. That's why I had to work extra hard to get her heart so she could ignore my age. And you know what? It was all worth it," said Rubble, drinking his lemonade with pride.

"… think you can give me some tips for my first date?" asked Marshall, sheepishly.

"Hmm, I don't know," teased Rubble, rubbing his chin. "Only if you call me Master."

"Yes, Master! Teach me, Master!" begged Marshall as he lay down and began bowing to Rubble as if he were a sultan. The other pups just laughed as Rubble began to give Marshall his hints.

* * *

Meanwhile, three ladies were going through a pet store to find cute clothing for the future pups. Skye, who had gained a lot of weight over the past few months, was looking a set of shirts that Katie had in her hands. "Hmmm, I don't know if we should go with yellow or pink."

"How about both?" asked Katie as she pulled out a few striped ones of the mix color. "I think they would look really cute I this."

Before Skye could answer, Everest rushed forward with a basket in her mouth. "I found some chew toys!" She presented them to Skye and Katie who raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they cool or what?"

"Everest, these are liver looking chew toys," pointed out Skye.

"Yeah, Jake used to give me those when I was a puppy. So I thought your pups would like them as well!" said a cheerful Everest.

Skye laughed before she said, "Everest, I think my pups are going to-Ugh!" She held her stomach as she sat down. The others saw this and asked what was wrong. "J-just my babies kicking. It hap-augh!" She now had both paws on her stomach and was moaning as she felt to her side, but Kaite caught her. "Oh… oh no… I think… I think _it's time!"_

"Now?! But you're not due for another month!" shouted Everest in a panic.

"I know that but they're coming out now! AUGH!" screamed Skye. A few other shoppers saw this and began to talk.

"We'll take my car to my place! I have everything prepared in case this happened," said Katie as she carried Skye to the exit. "Everest, call Rubble and the others!"

"On it!" shouted Everest as she activated her dog tag.

* * *

Rubble was about to put his trash away when his pup tag turned on. _"RUBBLE!"_ shouted Everest on the other end so loud that it made him jump.

"Gah! Everest?! What the hell?!" asked Rubble.

" _Sorry! But this is an emergency! Skye's in labor!"_

" _ **She's in labor?!"**_ shouted Rubble, falling on his rear in shock. "But we had another month!"

" _Well, she's currently cursing her mouth off and demanding you get her so we can get the pups out! Wait… Ok, she just said that if you ever mate with her again she's going to cut off your 'you know what' and bury you alive with it in your mouth."_

Rubble gulped. "Um, maybe I should talk to her."

"… _you're funeral."_

Activating his dog tag, Rubble calmly and as sweetly as possible asked, "Um, Skye? Darling? Are you-"

" _ **RUBBLE!"**_ Roared Skye so loud that everyone in the area just jumped and stared at Rubble who was whimpering. _**"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! YOU GOT ME FAT AND I AM IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH ME AGAIN! EVER! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARE NOT HERE TO HELP ME GET THESE RUNTS OUT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FEAST ON YOUR BONES! MOVE YOUR DAMN ASS AND GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

Rubble cut off his communication as his three friends looked at him with wide eyes.

"On second thought, adoption sounds pretty nice," said Chase, blushing.

* * *

Needless to say, everyone of Paw Patrol had arrived at Katie's Pet Care Center. Rubble went in with Marshall, who had been training to help Katie with the birth, as Skye continued to scream her head off and shouting profanities that would make a sailor sweat. The gang, including Ryder and Silva, were waiting in the main lobby with an annoyed Callie who was upset she couldn't get any sleep.

Finally, the yelling all stopped and the gang held their breath as the door opened. Marshall, wearing a his EMT pack, walked out while wiping his head from sweat. After tossing the rag away, he smiled at the group. "We got five new healthy pups! Three boys and two girls!"

The gang cheered and rushed forward where they found the little puppies already being nuzzled by the happy couple. The boys were all bulldogs like rubble while the girls were all cockapoos like Skye. They were yipping and panting as they were nuzzled by both their folks. Skye, resting on a bed, kissed her mate on the cheek. "This is the best day ever. I'm so happy!"

"If your happy, I'm happy," replied Rubble.

And so the gang met their new members of their family. Each of them named Roller, Apollo, Aero, Lucy, and, much to Zuma's happiness, Sergeant Deathclaw.


	7. Skye x Chase

_**AN: Believe it or not, but it actually took me awhile to come up with this story during planning. A lot of Skye and Chase fics had already been done. Then I saw Pups Save Skye again and it all came to me. IF you are every looking for inspiration for a fic you are doing always rewatch the material it's based on. You can get tons of ideas from it. A little bit more violence in this case, but don't worry! Nobody dies… this time! MUAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _ **Anyway, the picks for next chapters are: Rocky x Marshall, Rocky x Chase, and Zuma x Skye**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Skye wished she had double checked the intensity of this snow storm before she lifted off, or at least taken her helicopter instead of her wings. The bunnies she had met along the way were just as cold as she was, but thanks to huddling under the pine tree she found they were much better off than before. A yawn escaped her lips as Skye did her best to stay awake, knowing that sleeping in the snow was a dangerous thing to do.

 _If only I didn't lose my pup tag,_ thought Skye. She could have called Ryder and the others and gotten home in a jiffy. _Surely they have to be looking for me by now. Everest or Ace must have told them I was missing._

She could already imagine her friends gearing up and braving through the storm just to save her sorry butt. She giggled at the thought of Chase leading the group, pushing on the gas so hard it was going to break. _Chase…_ she thought as the image of the german shepherd warmed her heart. She had always felt something special with him. Like maybe there was a chance they could be more then friends.

The wind began to kick up as Skye winced upon feeling it sting in her face. "I just hope he finds me before I freeze to death."

* * *

Said german shepherd was indeed looking for Skye, but he was not alone. Ryder was right beside him as he drove his drone into the air, Everest listening in as he told her what direction the paw prints were going. Ace had to bail out earlier due to the storm getting worse and worse for her plane and Ryder said they couldn't risk another crash. "Come on, Skye. Where are you," whispered Chase, whimpering.

He would never forgive himself if something was to happen to Skye in this weather. The thought of her hurt, sick, or even _dying_ made him pray even harder they would find her in time. _I should have gone with her; kept her safe in case something happened._

"Chase," said Ryder as he put his hand on Chase's shoulder. "We'll find her. Don't worry."

"Yes, sir," said Chase as he continued his search. It was then that he noticed something light brown in the snow, right under a tree. He gasped and barked with joy. "I know that fur anywhere!"

He zoomed in and there she was, Skye safe and sound if but looking a little cold. "Ryder, I found her!" shouted Chase, panting with pride.

"Great work, Chase!" Ryder took out his pup pad. "Everest! We found Skye! Sending you her coordinates now."

" _Roger, Ryder!"_ said Everest on the other end.

Skye must have heard the drone as the two of them saw her get up and bark with excitement. The bunnies that were sleeping beside her were also getting up and stared at the curious little thing that had awakened them. Suddenly, the bunnies sniffed the air and, looking terrified, fled from a confused Skye. She suddenly turned to her left and gasped upon seeing what it was. Chase turned the drone's camera in the same direction and the two paled upon seeing what it was.

A wolf

A big, black, and hungry wolf.

It growled as it slowly made its way towards Skye with its sharp teeth poised. Skye stood absolutely frozen in place, shivering with fear as the wolf inched closer and closer. Just as it looked ready to jump her, Chase snapped out of his wits and drove the drone forward, smacking the wolf in the face.

" _Run, Skye!"_ shouted Chase, despite her unable to hear him.

Just like that she bolted as fast as she could, Chase doing his best to keep the wolf distracted by flying the drone around and hitting it. The wolf seemed to finally catch onto his pattern as he smacked the drone with his paw, the force causing it to crash into one of the nearby trees. "No! No! No!" shouted Chase as he tried to get his drone up and operational again, but it was broken.

"Let's move!" shouted Ryder as he rushed over to his snowmobile. Chase didn't bother waiting for him as he already had jumped into the seat of his Spy Cruiser and pressed the gas. The tires kicked up a little snow before the vehicle bolted forward.

"Ryder, sir! Permission to use lethal force if necessary!" asked Chase without any hesitation. All he could think about was that wolf's large jaw coming down on Skye.

" _Permission granted!"_ said Ryder over his radio. _"Let's hope we can get Skye before a situation where it's required is needed."_

* * *

Skye could feel her lungs burning and her sprained leg ready to fall off as she doubled timed it in the snow. She could hear the wolf just a few feet behind her, howling and panting to catch up with her. Never did Skye wish she was being chased by an eagle instead of something else, but there was always a first for something. She just hoped it wouldn't be her last.

When she looked back for a moment, she noticed the wolf was slowing down for some reason. Turning back forward, Skye skit to a halt and soon found out why. She was heading straight for a cliff. Gulping, the cockapoo looked down and saw that it was a very long way down. Skye turned around and saw the wolf seemed to be smiling, like it new that this was the end now that she was a caught between a rock and a hard place.

Skye didn't know what to do. Her fate seemed to be death either way via eaten by wolf or falling to her end. _No, not like this. Please God, not like this._ She still hadn't done so much with her life. She hadn't told Chase how she felt.

But this was it. This was how it was all going to end. She could only pray that she wouldn't suffer before entering into eternal peace. Closing her eyes, she waited for her doom as the wolf sprang into action.

A loud crack in the air made her yipe as she covered her head with her paws. She waited for a few second before looking and gasped. The wolf was just inches away from her, it's eyes closed and tongue lopping out. A small pool of blood was forming below it. Dead. It was dead.

Just inches from ending her life stood the now dead wolf. She slowly turned to her right where she saw a familiar Spy Cruiser. Right next to it was Chase, his pup tag holding a modified .44 magnum that was designed to fire upon a specific bark. Chase had never used it before until now.

He kept it close by as he moved towards the wolf, checking to make sure he had taken it out before barking and putting away the gun into his pup pack. He rushed over to Skye and held her shoulders. "Skye! Are you hurt?!"

Skye didn't say anything. She just stared at him as he looked at her with worried eyes. Tears began to appear and she collapsed into his chest, crying as the emotional weight of everything that happened today finally came crashing down. Chase just sat there and hugged her, letting her cry all over his uniform. "It's okay, I'm here."

The sound of two other vehicles made it to Skye's ears, but she didn't care. She could hear talking but all she focused on was Chase who she didn't want to let go. But there was one thing she was absolutely sure.

She was finally safe.

* * *

It took a while to convince Marshall that Skye was going to be fine and let her rest in the room Jake provided for her. The entire group was still shaken up by what happened, but none more so then Skye. She refused to let herself be alone, demanding Chase stay with her and Ryder didn't question it. Chase stood by her side, always making sure to keep at least one paw on her as Marshall checked her out and was given a quick warm meal.

Even in her bed, Chase was nuzzled next to her as she tried to find the means to sleep, but couldn't. All she could think about was that wolf that was coming to get her. She could even picture him waiting outside for another chance to use her as dinner.

Sensing her discomfort, Chase wrapped his paws around her and held it closer to his chest. She just whimpered and leaked a few tears. "Shhh, it's okay, Skye. I'm here."

"Promise me you won't leave?" whimpered Skye.

"I promise. I'll be here when you wake up. You need rest," whispered Chase as he gently kissed her on the forehead which made her freeze up. In an instant, she felt any fear of the outside fade away as she slowly felt her eyelids droop down. She tried to glance at Chase who was giving her such a warm and loving smile that she couldn't help but give one back.

"Chase… I… I l-love…"

"Shh, you can tell me tomorrow, just rest," whispered Chase as he nuzzled her neck.

Skye tried to argue, but in the end her body gave in. She felt her eyes close as she swore to tell him when she woke up tomorrow.


	8. Zuma x Skye Part 1

_**AN: In the original Puppy Love Moments, the one I was second proudest of the one shots was the Zuma x Skye one (First being Chase x Everest). I didn't think I could make a story that could reflect a romance between them, but it worked out. It was really hard to come up with a concept for this once since chemistry is there for the two, but you have to find it and really work on it. So I came up with another story at last and I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Now for the next one shot, it's going to be a continuation of the previous series. That's right you have a choice of seeing one of three stories from the first Puppy Love Moments continue on this one. Your choices are: Marshall x Skye, Zuma x Rocky, or Chase x Marshall**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

I can still remember that day so clearly. We were all on a cruise ship to celebrate our anniversary as being members of Paw Patrol. I was trying to learn shuffleboard with Chase and Rocky. Marshall was taking a nap alongside Ryder while Rubble and Skye were swimming in the nearby pool. It was such a sunny day and we were all having fun that it didn't seem like there was anything wrong in the world.

Then, everything changed.

The explosion rocked us off our paws and woke the rest up. In a few seconds, screams of panic and terror were everywhere as we tried to get Ryder to issue us orders. Another explosion, one closer to our area of the ship made me lose sight of the others as I was thrown overboard along with Rocky and a few other humans. The impact of the water nearly made me fall into shock and drown, but my training kicked in and I was able to swim up to get some debris that had made it to the water. There were dozens of humans struggling to stay afloat as I tried calling out for Rocky. He was always afraid of water and I knew he had to be scared out of his fur.

Another explosion made me turn up to see the cruise ship starting to fall apart more. I nearly cried as I thought about all my other friends and Ryder still trapped on deck; not knowing if they were alive or not. I held my breath as I dived under to avoid more debris from hitting me, wishing I had my pup pack with me.

All I remember was praying, swimming, and grabbing what debris I could before I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

I woke to the sound of the waves crashing against a shore as I felt all my muscles cramping up. By some miracle I had slowly crawled to my paws and opened my eyes to find myself in a beach. I had held onto a wooden piece of the ship I was on all the way until the water dragged me. Looking around, I realized that I didn't know where I was. I wasn't back in mainland, and the islands were going to were still days away.

Meaning I was marooned on an unknown island like you see on TV. I tried to see if anybody else came with me and I saw nothing, just debris. I felt myself thinking back to the ship and began to cry. Ryder and all my friends. Were they still alive? I realized with horror that I couldn't find Rocky, and he wasn't a good swimmer. The thought of him drowning, struggling for air as the sea swallowed him whole made me cry even harder.

Eventually, I ran out of tears to cry and realized I had to find food, fresh water, and shelter if I was going to survive. Ignoring the feeling in my legs, I decided to check out the are itself. It took me most of the day, but I was able to get an idea of one half of the island. Most of it was covered in trees that bore bananas and pineapples as fruit which I used to eat and the trunks to relieve myself as well as use to mark territory for knowing where I was. Exploring with more strength I saw some rocky hills that lead to a huge underground cavern that you could access by jumping in the water, but I had no desire to risk it with the rocks and waves. On the opposite side of this half of the island, the water was much clearer and there were reefs that were beautiful. Crab and fish were in the area, and I knew how to catch them thanks to the many survival exercises Ryder made us go through.

Thinking about my owner made me start crying again. Even if Ryder was alive I had no way of telling him I was. My Pup Tag was lost in the water, so as far as the world was concerned I was either lost or dead. Or maybe I was the last one. The last Paw Patroler, and everyone I loved as my family for years was in a watery grave.

I slapped myself silly to remind myself that I had to focus to survive. While I didn't find a suitable shelter, I felt like I could build one later on. Being close friends with Rocky had its usage. I quickly made a fire with some rocks, leaves, and twigs I found. When it was at a suitable flame I rested my head and began to plan what to do tomorrow.

* * *

Using some marks on a tree, I had been able to keep track of the days I had been here. One week. A full seven days being on this island. Thankfully, I was able to make a small hut using leaves, branches, and some strong sap from the trees that actually tasted like taffy. There were some animals, but mostly herbivores except for the occasional snake I found. There was a nearby dark water area and I swore something was moving in the water around there, but I didn't dare go closer.

I realized I had yet to discover the rest of the island and made plans to do so. There could have been people on it and they could get me home. After a good breakfast, I decided to hike to the other side using the beach as my road. At first, nothing changed, but as I got closer and closer to the other side I saw what looked to be smoke. I froze upon realizing it was fire smoke. Meaning that someone else was on the island.

I rushed over as fast as I could to see who it was, but I never imagined in a million years who it was. I laughed as a female cockapoo launched herself at me with tears in her eyes and licked my cheek. I licked back and hugged her so tight I could have squeezed her eyes out. But I didn't care. Skye was alive. One of my friends was alive! Best of all, she wasn't the only one. Chase was also with her. The two them had taken an emergency raft, with an emergency supplies, and landed here just three days after I did. Chase had decided to check out the rest of the island while asking Skye to stay here in case a boat or plane arrived.

While they didn't have a shelter, they had been sleeping in the trees, taking turns with watch duty and keeping the fire going. She gave me some emergency rations which weren't half bad when mixed with bananas.

We sat down, trying to recall events and actions. I learned to my horror… that Rubble was dead. A piece of the ship landed on top of him and crushed him in an instant. I collapsed into tears as Skye cried with me. Rubble was the youngest of us, and now he was gone. I could still remember the day we had him join the team, he was so eager to join us. I could only hope that wherever he was, he was still his happy self.

I told Skye and my fears of Rocky having drowned and held her as she wept. Neither of us knew what happened to Ryder and Marshall, and we could only hope they were okay. We sat down and waited for Chase to arrive, but he hadn't shown up. We waited, and waited more. Soon it became dark and the two of us were worried.

That's when we both smelled blood. Skye turned around and screamed as I got up ready to defend her when I saw Chase, limping his way towards us with the most horrible chest wound I had ever seen. He collapsed before we brought him back to the fire and had him lay on his back. Skye went to go get the first aid kit they had as I tried to stop the bleeding with some leaves. Despite the pain, Chase was glad to find me alive and well, hoping the others were too. I didn't dare tell him about Rocky, just focus on him.

Skye came and I wished we had Marshall because none of us knew what we were doing. But it didn't matter, we both knew that Chase wasn't going to make it. Even Chase knew he was doomed. He just asked for a shot of morphine to make the pain numb before he died. The three of were together that night, Skye crying as I did my best to stay strong and hold Chase's paw as his life slowly slipped away.

He warned us about that dark pool I found and got a bad feeling about, a python was there and he took Chase by surprise. So even if we did have the means to cure his wound, we couldn't cure the poison. Before he left us forever, Chase made me promise to take care of Skye and I did. With one last smile, he closed his eyes and I felt his paw go limp.

* * *

We buried Chase that morning, crying all the way. Skye found some flowers for him while I used some stone to make his Paw Patrol tag as a marker. We both said our farewells and stood there half a day before I finally told Skye we had to move. The further we were away from that pool, the better we would both be.

We took all the supplies from the raft before leaving it someplace in case we needed to use it. By the time we made it back to my camp it was night. The hut I made could support both of us as I got more food and restarted the fire thanks to the lighter Skye and Chase had. Skye barely ate and I couldn't blame her, we had lost another friend. Now all we had was each other.

That night we slept next to each other, trying to come to terms that we were now alone and marooned. I thought back to Chase's promise and held Skye close to me, telling her I'll never leave her. She just buried her face into mine and slowly fell asleep before I did as well.


	9. Zuma x Skye Part 2

_**AN: A person commented that the only way I seem to have Skye and Zuma get together is if Chase is dead. Well, that's sort of true. Chase I think has a much better chance personally then Zuma does, and if he's out of the picture (be it death, rejection, or whatever) then I think Zuma has a shot. Actually, when you really look at it, Zuma is the most underdeveloped of the seven pups. Chase and Marshall are obviously the most popular, Skye's the chick, Rubble is the cute young kid, Rocky's a genius, Everest's personality just stand out. Zuma is the one that gets the short stick a lot despite being very good with sarcasm. I suppose I just want to see an episode focused around him. I mean we've had ones for Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Everest. We just need one for Zuma and Rocky and we're good.**_

 _ **Now for the next one shot, it's going to be a continuation of the previous series. That's right you have a choice of seeing one of three stories from the first Puppy Love Moments continue on this one. Your choices are: Marshall x Skye, Zuma x Rocky, or Chase x Marshall**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

I don't know how many years passed, because eventually we stopped counting the days after six months. No ships or planes came near our island, and we were forced to come to terms with the fact that we were maybe going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives. Slowly, we became adjust to this. Skye and I had quickly adjusted to a simple routine of finding water and food, making the shelter stronger, keeping the fire going, checking out for any ships or planes, and occasionally going to Chase's grave to pay our respects.

The two of us melted into this pattern so easily we soon forgot what it was like to live in civilization. It was like the island became our own world, a paradise for the two of us. We always did our best to have fun such as tag or pretending we were super heroes trying to save the island from an invasion of monsters. As we got older, those games faded away and we turned to talking. We talked about pretty much anything, like what we would do if we ever got home. What the others would do in our situation. And trying to figure out what went wrong on the ship.

We eventually concluded that it was terrorism. Some crazed group had planted bombs and blew up the ship, causing the lives of hundreds of people, but also our best friends.

When we weren't talking about depressing stuff, we went for walks, but make sure to avoid any place dangerous. Even though we had lived on this island for years, we still saw it as a beautiful treasure that was untouched by the works of man. The stars were there for us to see at night, the sun rising and setting over the ocean was our new TV, and the sounds of the ocean were our radio. Often, we would snuggle against each other for comfort and support when we did this. We were all alone with just ourselves, so obviously we became closer.

Skye told me things I never knew about her, like that she was born with three siblings who all used to pick on her for being the runt of the litter. One day she wished that her siblings would just go away, and then one day on the farm she was on had a tornado come by. She was the only one of her siblings to survive. Skye confessed she never forgave herself for that day and never told anyone that story until now.

I was moved that she trusted me with such a revelation that I decided to repay her back with one of my own. I told her of how the only dog I had in this world was my mother. My father left us before I was born, and I never knew him. Mom and I struggled to survive in the small beach town that we lived in where she did her best to steal food for us while I often played in the water. One night, my mother got really sick and I didn't know what to do so I panicked and went looking for help. Crossing a street, I was almost run over by an ATV which was when I first met Ryder. I explained everything to him, but by the time we got back to my mother… she was already gone.

I don't remember how long I cried or what I did, but Ryder told me it was nothing to be ashamed of and held me as I wept for her passing. We buried her and Ryder offered to take me in, which I accepted since he was one of the few humans at the time who were kind to me.

We had both gone through such hardships in our lives that we never knew, and we had survived and experience that had taken so many. Skye said I was really brave and strong to have survived all on my own, I told her she was just the same.

Before I knew it, she kissed me. It was a small peck, but that was enough to make me kiss her back. I don't know if it was just the heat of the moment or something that had been burning inside of us since the years we've been here, but I took her into my paws that night. We kissed, nuzzled, and licked until I finally asked her to be my mate.

And she said yes.

That night was the greatest night of my life. It was the night we became one and that we opened a new chapter in our lives.

* * *

A year later, I became a father to three pups, all sisters, who we named Sora, Aqua, and Terra. I was never more proud then I was that day when Skye brought them into the world. We were no longer two, we were a family and each of my children were precious pups.

Sora was always climbing trees and rocks and letting the air hit her in the face. She also inherited her mother's love of flipping. Aqua loved to swim in the water and play with the fishes. When I was able to teach her how, she caught more fish than I ever did in all my years on the island. Guess she's like her old man, huh? Terra was often the most adventurous, but that was always a problem. She would wonder on her own, worrying her mother and I sick. I one time caught her heading towards the dark pool that Chase had died and dragged her back home before chewing her out on it. I never had been more scared in my life. I never wanted to lose my pups, never.

Yet, despite this, Terra, Sora, and Aqua were all good pups who were always fascinated by our tales of being in Paw Patrol and they would pretend to be rescue dogs together off in some adventure to save the world. Both Skye and I always saw this with a nostalgic smile. Being part of Paw Patrol felt like a lifetime ago, and both of us had given up any dreams of returning home. The island was our home, and we believed we were stuck there forever.

Until the day Aqua came running to us, scared and saying that a monster was nearby. When Skye and I saw it, our hearts nearly leapt out of our chests. It wasn't a monster. It was a ship. I was so shocked after seeing one for so long I just froze, but Skye quickly got one of the emergency flares from the raft all those years ago and fired. At first, nothing happened. But then another flare went up, this time from the ship.

I held Skye as we cried together with our pups looking at us with confusion. Saved. After so many years, we were finally going to be saved.

A small boat came and with it were some Cost Guards who had been returning home after an exercise in the water. The pups were scared upon seeing humans for the first time, but Terra braved forth and loved being petted and scratched by them that the others soon wanted it. We explained who we were and what had happened to us and they said they would take us home.

Home.

* * *

After so many years of living on this island, a part of me was scared to go back to civilization. What had changed after all these years and was anyone really waiting for us? How would my pups, who knew only of the island and the tales I told of the outside world, react and grow in such a new environment. I won't deny it, a part of me wanted to stay on the island, and I'm sure Skye wanted to as well. But a bigger part of us wanted to go home to Adventure Bay. Back to the ones we knew and cared about, and a safe place to provide for our pups.

I'll never forget eating cooked meat again for the first time in years when we got the boat. Sora said it was the greatest thing ever and to this day she is an absolute meat lover.

The news went wild over us and there were people and dogs who wanted to have our interview. That's right dogs. Since we were gone, dogs had advance to higher positions in power and equality with humans, with one state, Vermont, even having a dog as Senator.

But the greatest thing, and a memory that still to this day makes me cry, was who was waiting for us at the gate of the airport when we arrived home.

Ryder, Marshall, and Everest.

They were so different, taller, and stronger, but we knew it was them. The moment we saw Ryder we dived into his arms and cried tears of joy, with Marshall and Everest joining us later. They had survived. All these years they thought they were the only survivors. Since the boat incident, which was caused by terrorists, Ryder and Marshall had gone through their own rough times with survivor's guilt and anger. Eventually, the two joined the military to take out their anger on the terrorists that took their family away. Ryder became a top solider and inventor of military hardware that put the USA back on top of world powers. Marshall was now the leader of his own Commando Dog unit known as Havoc Squad.

Eventually, Ryder married Katie and Marshall with Everest. They had their own kids as well, Kyle a human who looked just like Ryder only blond and five pups all named after Marshall's five best friends. Although it was weird calling them "Zuma" and "Skye".

My daughters and Marshall's pups got along great, and we learned they were training to be the next generation of Paw Patrol with Kyle. My pup's dreams could come true after all.

Soon, we arrived back home in Adventure Bay and it's been a good couple of months readjusting. My pups are taking to their training and learning of the new world very well and I suspect that Terra has a crush on Chase, the oldest of Marshall's pups. Marshall still served while Ryder mostly stayed home developing new tech while training the next generation which I helped with along with Skye and Everest.

Some days I think about that island where I was saved from death. The place where Chase is laid to rest. And all the wonderful memories me and Skye have their together. Someday, I'd like to go back. But for now, I have Skye, my pups, my owner, friends and family. I have all that I need.


	10. Marshall x Skye Part 1

_**AN: So after much time deciding what will be the first sequel that I update out of my two most popular fics, I've decide to go with Everest Gone Missing first. Now this doesn't mean that I'm posting it yet, like I said I want to finish at least either this fic or Falling for My Best Friend first before I start working on it. I will be doing a teaser update in Marshall Gone Missing for it, however, in the near future that is sort of inspired by Matthais Unidostres's thing where he does songs and actions, only mine is going to be more Anime Opening inspired; he's even been helping me out on it. I already planned about 11 chapters of Everest Gone Missing (Yes, it is long) and barely gotten to the main quest so I'm excited to do it.**_

 _ **Now before I continue with the current chapter. I want to address an issue that has been going around lately regarding people who have been heckling other writers such as KNDfreak or hacking their account such as Pedz. First off, anybody who has a problem with adults or teenager writing a little kids show with material such as gay romance or blood violence or whatever has never been on the internet before much less fanfiction. These people have just as much right to write what they want to write and not have to listen to anybody who likes to belittle them for doing what they are passionate about. We're not sickos, we're not pedophiles, we just happen to like a kids show no different than Bronies for an example. Hacking somebody's account is a serious crime and offence, and to do that just to spite them is not cool, it's petty and stupid. I'm also surprised a lot of authors don't just use the ability to ignore anonymous reviews (I think that is an option). I don't use it because I've been doing fanfiction for nearly 15 years and I've seen all kinds of crap. The insults I get mean nothing to me since I'm behind a computer screen and really they can't hurt me. So I would like those who are being the bullies to just shut up and go somewhere else. For those who have been bullied, please don't let this hinder you from making great artwork, especially you KNDfreak and Pedz. I like both of your work.**_

 _ **As for this one shot, well chances are it might be split into three instead of two chapters. This one I've been wanting to actually continue from where I left off in the first PLM series. Out of all those one shots, the one that had the most continuation potential was the Marshall x Skye one. If I wanted, I could have made it its own separate fic. Anyway, enough of my rambling, let's get to it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

If there was any sport Marshall loved more it was soccer. It involved running, his favorite outdoor activity, and teamwork which he always made sure to focus on to help improve his duties during missions. The only thing he wished he could do better with was the kicking. "Here I come!" shouted Marshall as he charged forward straight for the ball that was aimed right for Rocky's goal.

However, as per usual of Marshall's luck, he missed his kick, flipped in the air, and landed on the ball where he started to roll on it. The gang watch in amusment as Marshall rolled all the way to the opposite goal and crashed into it.

Chase walked over and chuckled. "Well, ya did score a goal, Marshall. Just the wrong net."

"Yeah," grumbled Marshall as he got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You okay, Marshall?" asked Skye as she helped him up.

Marshall did his best not to blush and look into Skye's eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm good!"

"Okay, pups! Let's take a break and have lunch!" shouted Ryder as he opened up a cooler which had ice cold sandwiches and sports drinks for them to have.

While all the boys rushed over with the prospect of refreshments, Marshall used this opportunity with nopony looking to quickly peck a kiss on Skye's cheek. Skye in turn looked at him in shock and blushed. "Marshall!" she hissed in whispers. "You could have exposed us!"

"Sorry, I just had to do it," whispered Marshall as he lowered his head. "I… I love you, Skye. I just hate how I have to hide it."

"I know, but Chase…" whispered Skye as she glanced at the police pup who was eating his cheese and ham sandwich with vigor. The two of them had known that the idea that his crush was dating his best friend would destroy him. It was why they kept their meetings and kisses at the pier during night time. Despite the two loving each other, and it growing stronger over the months, they couldn't risk a date or actual open romance.

"Hey, you two going to eat or are we gonna have your portions!" shouted Rubble.

The two smiled and winked, mentally promising to meet this evening after everyone was asleep. Making their way to the cooler, Ryder soon left to answer a call from Katie which the pups secretly made fun of since the two had been seeing each other a lot in the past few days. The running bet was that they were dating in secret. This made Marshall and Skye occasionally look at each other, wondering what the others would think if they found out the truth.

Strangely, while the gang was talking about this, Chase got very quiet all of a sudden and didn't say anything. Just as they were finishing eating, Chase then spoke. "H-hey, Skye? Can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

"Sure," said Skye as she followed Chase. The others didn't glance back as they walked away. Skye wondered why Chase was asking for her alone, but she didn't have any reason to worry. Sometimes, as leader of the team, Chase liked to bring each pup to a secret meeting to discuss their performance of the month and give suggestions on how to improve or things to watch out for. Chase took his role as Leader Pup very seriously and wanted to make sure the team was acting its best for not just the citizens that depended on them, but for their own safety as well.

Arriving at the opposite end of the Lookout, Chase looked to be very nervous for some reason as he rubbed his forehead and kept muttering to himself. Skye tilted her head and was about to ask what was wrong when everything suddenly went wrong with on sentence.

"I love you, Skye," said Chase as fast as he could.

Skye gasped and felt her heart sick. _No… oh no, please no_.

"I… I've been in love with you for a while now. You're so pretty, smart, kind, and brave. I know at times it may seem like I never showed it, but I really do care about you," confessed Chase as he gave her a pleasant smile. All Skye could think about was a million different things going wrong. "I think… we have a good connection. I mean we've done a lot of work together, and we've played a lot too. So… would you like to go on a date?"

Skye felt the entire world fallen onto her shoulders as she realized the moment she and Marshall had been dreading was finally here, and she wasn't prepared for it. She had prayed for a long time that Chase would grow out of his desire for her, that way she and Marshall could come forward on their own without any problems. But it was a fool's hope. There was no way this was going to end without crushing Chase's heart. She couldn't lie and says he did like him too, she couldn't do that to Marshall and there was no way she could pretend to like Chase.

He was a friend. A good friend, but nothing more.

"Chase…" Skye started but hesitated. Chase must have sensed the upcoming disappointment as his smile began to fade. "I… I am flattered that you like me… but I don't feel the same way. I…"

"You don't?" interrupted Chase in shock. "I… I thought… oh geez…" Chase shook his head. "But… why?"

"You're just a friend, Chase," whispered Skye as she whimpered. "Nothing more. I like someone else." She gasped and held a paw to her mouth as Chase whipped his head up in shock and then growled. She hadn't meant to say that part and a new can of worms had just been opened.

"You like somebody else?! Who?! Have you been seeing them behind our backs?!" shouted Chase, growling.

"I… Chase… I…" Skye tried to say something, but she couldn't. She just wanted to take back what she said, but Chase had heard her as clear as day.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" shouted Chase.

"Because we knew you would act like this! Yes, Chase, I'm sorry but I never liked you like that! Marshall and I just didn't want to hurt your feelings!"

Skye's eyes winded as she realized she had said Marshall's name as Chase just sat down in horror. "M-Marshall?"

 _Oh no…_

* * *

Marshall was worried when she saw Chase and Skye walk away. He didn't know why but he had a dark feeling in his stomach that something was about to go wrong. He ignored Zuma trying to catch his attention on something and just focused on where the two were last scene. The worst scenario he could think of was Chase confessing his love for Skye, which would lead one of many hidden truths to come out.

If there was one thing that Marshall held above all besides his duty to Adventure Bay, his love for Skye, and his dedication to Ryder that it was his friendship with Chase. He and Chase had been best friends for years, practically brothers in a way. If that were to ever end…

Marshall soon snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Chase and Skye slowly came out from behind the Lookout. Marshall gulped as he walked forward, trying to see Chase's expression but his lowered head hid it. Skye's, however, was clear as day. She looked ready to burst into tears as she turned to Marshall and gave him an apologetic look. Marshall whimpered because that meant only one thing.

Chase knew the truth about them.

He slowly waked forward, the other pups behind him as they were curious by this. Finally, Chase and Marshall stood only a paw apart as the latter tried to figure out what to say. Slowly, Chase lifted his teary-eyed face and glared at Marshall so hard it made the dalmatian nearby fall back in shock. And then Chase uttered four words that shattered him.

"You're dead to me," whispered Chase as he walked away, tears streaming down his face.

In an instant, Marshall cried. He cried like he had never cried before. Skye rushed over and hugged him, crying with him as the three confused pups stood there in shock by what they saw. Ryder even came out and asked what was going on.

But nobody could give him an answer.

* * *

That evening, both Marshall and Skye snuggled next to each other in the former's pup house. It was a relief that they could finally be open about their relationship, but at what cost. Chase refused to look at either of them, and neither could blame them. They both knew of his crush, and they were his best friends, and yet they never once said anything. They kept wondering if they had just been forward about it at first then most of this heartache would have gone away.

The others were happy the two were together, but even they understood where Chase was going with this. Thankfully, they didn't hate them like Chase did, who had locked himself away in his pup house. He only wanted to talk to Ryder and no one else.

"I should talk to him, just explain everything," muttered Marshall, who felt lower then dirt.

"I don't think it would matter at this point," whispered Skye as she nuzzled him. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. All of it."

"Skye, don't." Marshall leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "We both are to blame for this. We never should have hidden our relationship and just been honest with Chase from the start."

The two heard footsteps and looked outside to see Ryder waiting for them. Coming out, they stood in attention as Ryder gave them a sympathetic look. "I've just had a talk with Chase," replied their owner. "He's decided to take a break from Paw Patrol and is gonna live with Jake and Everest for a bit to clear his head."

"Ryder, please I need to talk to him!" shouted Marshall, whimpering. "I'm so sorry! We never meant for this I just… I just didn't want to hurt him…"

"Marshall, I know you and Skye never wanted to hurt him and I'm not against you two having a relationship," said Ryder before crossing his arms. "But you still kept such a secret from Chase and I think that's what hurts him more. The fact that you two weren't honest with him. I can't blame him for feeling this way and hopefully a few days alone will make him come to terms with what's happened, but we'll see."

The two pups looked at each other as they slowly turned to the driveway where they saw Chase's police car slowly making its way for the exit. He turned around and saw the two looking at him, but scoffed and drove away.

The two just stood there for a long time, holding paws, and praying he would come back soon.


	11. Marshall x Skye Part 2

_**AN: Some people might be wondering why is Chase such a big character in this story when I should be focusing more on Skye and Marshall. The thing is, this is connected to all of them because it's essentially a love triangle gone wrong. It's not to different then what I did with Skye in this fic's Everest x Chase story, she played a role because she was connected to the romance in a big way. In this story, Chase had a crush on Skye but Skye loved Marshall and the two got together in secret, obviously he feels betrayed by both of them and thus has to have a part in this.**_

 _ **Before we begin, I'd like those who have read my Marshall Gone Missing story to know that the trailer for Everest Gone Missing can be seen at the latest chapter of that fic. Please read and tell me what you think of it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Chase had left the Lookout in anger over the surprise relationship of both his best friends, Marshall and Skye. He only kept his updated status through Ryder who said he was doing okay while living with Jake and Everest. Since his leaving, the Lookout had been grim and almost lifeless. The sorrow of all three close friends who had been through so much could be felt everywhere. No matter how much Zuma, Rubble, or Rocky tried they couldn't get Marshall or Skye to play with them or even talk about what happened. The two just stayed with each other, holding and nuzzling for comfort as they sat in regret over their actions.

Right now, they were laying hear a tree with Marshall stroking her back as she looked at the sea before them. "It's been days since we've seen him. Do you think… he still hates us?" asked Skye.

"I don't know," whispered Marshall, before a determined look appeared on his face. "But I'm going to talk to him."

"Marshall…"

"Skye, he's my best friend. Ryder adopted the two of us at the same time and I've always considered him like a brother to me. I can't stand here and think about how hurt he is, especially when I'm to blame," said Marshall.

"We are both to blame for that," said Skye as she got up and hugged him. "It's my fault as much as it is yours. I won't let you bare that burden alone."

"Skye," whispered Marshall with a small smile before he kissed her. "What did I do to deserve you for a girlfriend?"

"Being the kindest and loving pup I know?" teased Skye as she kissed him back. "Why don't we both talk to him? Together?"

"When?" asked Marshall.

"Let's do it in three days. If Chase hasn't contact us by then, we'll go up to Jake's together," said Skye.

"Sounds like a plan… and Skye?" asked Marshall nervously as he rubbed his paw against the grass. "Um, now that we're an open couple… do you want to get dinner tonight? Just the two of us?"

"Are you asking me out to dinner, Marshall?" asked Skye, with a smile.

"Y-yeah, so?"

"Of course!" said Skye as she leaped onto her boyfriend and kissed him.

* * *

"This totally sucks, dudes," said Zuma as he saw the couple under a tree in their yard. He and the other pups were watching them from inside the Lookout. "They look happy now, but you saw them all sad and stuff earlier. We gotta do something."

"But what? Chase refuses to talk to us. Marshall and Skye aren't really in the mood to talk. Can't Chase see they regret what they did?" asked Rubble.

"Healing from broken heart isn't easy, Rubble," said Rocky, shaking his head. "It's going to take something big to get them back to being friends."

"Ryder has to have an idea, wight?" asked Zuma with hopeful eyes. "He always has an idea."

"If he does, he hasn't shared it with us," pointed out Rocky. "And Ryder always tell us his plans."

"I just hope we can still work together as a team if an emergency comes up," said a worried Rubble as he looked in the direction of the town he and his friends were sworn to protect. The entire success of their missions had been because of their ability to work as a team. With things the way they were with the senior members of Paw Patrol, who knows what could happen.

* * *

The pups weren't the only ones watching Marshall and Skye for up on the top floor of the Lookout was their owner, thinking of the situation as hard as he could. He had gone through some tough challenges in leading this team, he didn't think love would be an issue just yet. He knew of Chase's crush on Skye, being one of the few that his police pup told about, and that Marshall knew as well. He just didn't expect Skye and Marshall to fall in love or keep it a secret for so long until recently. He couldn't blame Chase for being hurt for losing his first love or having his best friend lie to him about being with her instead. Yet, he couldn't help but understand why his pups kept it a secret.

 _I can handle floods, fires, criminals, and a bunch of other disasters, but I can't handle a love triangle in my team. That's kinda funny if you look at it,_ thought Ryder with a sigh. He was just glad that there wasn't any need for rescues at the moment. He'd hate to see what would happen if Skye, Chase, and Marshall had to work together in a threatening situation.

Suddenly, as if the universe decided to screw with him, his Pup Pad rang and he prayed it wasn't an emergency.

* * *

"I got your lunch right here dudes," said Jake as he presented two bowls of meat chow for his dog Everest and his good pal Chase. "Enjoy it!" He then turned around and headed back to his cottage where he was going to continue his game of Call of Duty.

"Thanks, Jake," said the pups as they dug in, although Chase took his time.

Everest noticed his slow eating and asked, "You're not hungry?"

"No, just don't see the need to rush," whispered Chase as he ate. The truth was this brand of food was Marshall's favorite and anything that reminded him of his _former_ best friend just invoked a burning rage inside of him. Still, he wasn't going to say no to food.

Upon seeing the scowl, Everest rolled her eyes and without warning grabbed Chase by the tail, dragging him. "Hey! What the heck, Everest?!"

She didn't respond until they were in the woods and she dropped him. Turning around, she glared at Chase and said, "Okay, we're going to talk."

"About what?" grumbled Chase as he wiped the dirt of his rear end.

"About Marshall and Skye," said Everest earning a huff from Chase. "I know Jake told me to give you space, but screw that. All you've done since you got her is mop and scowl. I've even see you cry at night. So I'm going to be that pup and come out and tell you to talk to me about it."

"What's their to talk about? My best friend and the one pup I had a crush on betrayed me," growled Chase. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"It's my business when my friends are fighting," said Everest standing up to him. "And from what I hear, Marshall and Skye are in regret over it. But tell me, would you be reacting any different than you are now if they came out and said they were dating?"

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Chase as loud as he could. " _He knew!_ He knew I loved Skye! I told him so many times and yet he went behind my back and got together with her!"

"Skye said she confessed to him first," pointed out Everest.

"Oh, like that makes it any better?" said Chase, rolling his eyes. "You don't know anything of what I'm feeling, Everest."

He turned around to leave when Everest shouted, "I love Marshall."

Eyes widened, Chase paused in step and slowly turned around to see Everest with a tear in her eyes. "You think you are the only pup who is hurt by this, Chase? When I learned that Marshall was with Skye, I cried myself to sleep because I thought… I thought he liked me okay!" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I always like how nice he is and how adorable he can be. I never met a nicer pup before I knew him."

"Everest…" whispered Chase.

"But I never told him. I'm brave as they come, but I can't tell a single pup that I have feelings for him," whispered Everest with a sigh. "Skye's much braver then I am if she can tell him how she feels."

"Then… do you hate Skye and Marshall too?" asked Chase.

"No, they're my friends. And I want Marshall to be happy, Chase," whispered Everest with another sigh. "If Skye is the one he loves, I respect that and want to do everything in my power to make sure he can smile when he sees her. Even if it means he never becomes my own lover, I can at least be happy knowing that he is happy. I think that's what it means to be in love. Can you really stand to see them being sad because of regret? Are you willing to end your friendship with them?"

Chase didn't say anything. He pushed away his anger for the first time in days and focused on the expressions of Marshall and Skye that he saw before leaving. He saw their tears and sorrow in their eyes, their pleads for him to stay and talk with them. While he pushed them away, they only wanted to hug him and get closer.

"I…" Chase tried to say something but he couldn't as his pup tag lit up. "Ryder, sir?"

" _Chase, there is a fire going on at City Hall! I'm already getting the pups to mobilize, but we're going to need you to help keep civilians away from the fire, okay?"_

Chase bit his lip. Since it was a fire that meant Marshall and Skye were going to be in the area, but he knew his duties as a police offer came first. "I'll be right there, sir!"

" _Great, over and out!"_

Chase turned to Everest and said, "I have to go, I'll be back."

"Chase," said Everest as he paused. "Talk to them. Please?"

He didn't say anything before heading for his pup house.


	12. Marshall x Skye Part 3

_**AN: I actually was unsure on how I wanted to end this story. I didn't know if I was going to go the happy route or the tragic route. I won't spoil what I decided to choose, you'll have to read that to find out. In other news, I've decided to do a series of chapters that will tie in events between Zuma's Fear and Zuma's Courage. I'll be doing this sometime next month and it will be about six or so chapters. Reason being is that while most of Everest Gone Missing has been planned and ready, a good portion of Zuma's Courage still needs work. This will hold off fans of the series while I still work on it.**_

 _ **Also choose the next romance: Everest x Rocky, Rocky x Chase, Marshall x Rocky (Yeah we got a lot of Rocky's and Marshall's got get through XP)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Paw Patrol arrived for the fire that was burning most if not all of Town Hall, a large crowd had begun to form upon seeing but they knew better then to get close to it. Thankfully, everyone had gotten out of the building, meaning that no casualties would be lost. Mayor Goodway was still panicking since all her stuff was inside and she was now going to have to find a way to replace it.

One good thing was that all that paperwork she was supposed to do was ashes by now.

When the crowd heard the sirens of a firetruck and ATN, everyone in town cheered as they saw Ryder and Marshall drive into the area with Skye in her helicopter flying above. Knowing they had to stop the fire before it got worse, Ryder jumped out and helped Marshall take out the hose as the two started spraying the building with ice cold water. Skye, with a giant bucket attached to her helicopter, made her way to the sea to gather water and use it to put out the fire from above.

A few minutes later, everyone heard a second set of sirens and they soon saw Chase arrive. Marshall and Skye took a quick look at their friends and were relieved to see he was alright. While a part of them wanted to speak to him, they knew their duty had to come first. Meanwhile, Chase was putting up his cones and making sure people kept their distance from the fire. However, he kept thinking about what Everest had said to him earlier and wondered if he really wanted to end his friendship with the two pups he cared about most in the world.

"How's the fire looking, Marshall?" asked Ryder from his end of the truck, as he pointed a hose towards a window.

"So far we're doing good," answered Marshall with a bark. "We should be able to put it out in record time."

"That's good," said Ryder. "At least nobody is ins-"

" _Help! Help! I need help!"_ shouted a man in the crowd.

Seeing this, Chase rushed over to him. The man was pale and looked terrified like he was about to have a heart attack. "Sir, what's the problem?!"

"It's my daughter, Susie!" he answered, pointing to the burning building. "My name's Bill! I work as a secretary for the Mayor and I brought by seven-year-old daughter to work! She went to use the bathroom, but that's when the fire broke out! I tried looking for her when I got outside, but she's not here! I think she might be inside!"

Chase cursed, this was no a rescue operation. Activating his pup tag, he called his owner, "Ryder, I met a father who says his little girl is in the building! We need to find her!"

Upon hearing this, Marshall activated his tag and asked, "What floor was she on when he last saw her?!"

"The first!" answered the father upon hearing this.

"Okay, I'm going in," said Marshall as he put down the hose and turned to Ryder. "I'm going in, Ryder. Make sure to keep the water focused on the first floor as much as possible."

"No problem, I'll get Chase to help keep your hose going. Be safe, Marshall," said Ryder.

"I'm ready for a Ruff Ruff Rescue!" said Marshall, before barking. "Oxygen Mask!"

A mask covered his face as oxygen began breathing through it. His pup tag then lip up as Skye from above said, "Marshall, please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be okay, Skye. I promised you that date, remember? I love you."

"I love you too."

Chase bit his lip upon hearing this, however, he felt more worried about Marshall going into that fire. Making a decision, he lip up his pup tag. "Marshall?" There was silence as he tried to find the right words. "Just be careful, okay?"

"… I promise," said Marshall, smiling behind his mask. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the burning doors and barked. "Woof! Water Cannon!"

His twin cannons came out from his pup pack and he fired them at the fire, allowing him to get a clear path into the burning building. He rushed in as fast as he could and soon everyone saw him disappear.

* * *

The fire wasn't blazing too much on the inside, but Marshall could tell the flames were burning away the support structure of the building. Looking closer as he rushed through the halls, spraying at what fire he could, he could tell that the building was going to completely collapse soon. _I better find that girl and fast!_

He started barking, hoping the girl would hear him and she could alert Marshall of her presence. Rushing towards the girl's bathroom, he fought off embarrassment as he entered the room. His ears picked up crying and he lowered his head to see a figure hiding in the farthest stall. Gentle making his way forward, he lowered himself to the ground and crawled towards where the girl was. Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of smoke in the area so she wasn't in any danger from inhaling it.

When he poked his head through the stall, the little girl gasped in fright. "Hi, what's your name?" asked Marshall as friendly as possible.

"S-S-S-Susie," stuttered the little girl, tears in her eyes. "It's… it's so hot and scary out there… I want my Daddy."

"Well, Susie," said Marshall, coming completely and nuzzling her. "I'm a firedog. I'm going to help you get out of her and bring you back to your Daddy safe and sound. But I need you to be a big and brave girl and follow me, okay?"

"O.. Okay…" she whispered.

"That's great, and if we get out of here you can pet me and my friends. You like dogs?" asked Marshall.

"I always wanted a dog," said Susie with a smile.

"Well, there are a bunch of us outside, but we have to get out of here first so I need you to trust me, okay?" asked Marshall with a smile.

Susie nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes as Marshall activated his pup tag. "Ryder, I found Susie! We're heading back outside."

" _Roger that, Marshall. Good work!"_ said Ryder on the other line.

Guiding Susie, Marshall made his way to the exit of the girls' bathroom when suddenly there was a rumble and the two gasped, holding on tight to some nearby sinks. A large crashing noise was heard and it made Marshall's heart sink. _That can't be good._

"Stay here!" shouted Marshall as he went to the door and opened it, only to barley avoid the flames that nearly nicked his face. To his horror, a big chuck of burning debris from above had blocked him and Susie inside the bathroom. "This is really not good!"

* * *

"That's funny, Marshall should have been back by now," said Ryder with worry in his voice.

Chase was also worried, the longer you stayed in a fire the more dangerous it was. That was when Marshall called them with worry in his tone. _"Guys! Me and Susie are trapped in the bathroom! Some rubble came down and I can't move it!"_

"Oh no…" whispered Chase as he turned to his worried owner.

" _Ryder, we have to save them!"_ shouted Skye in her helicopter.

"I know, Skye. Just give me a minute to think of a plan," said Ryder, rubbing his chin.

A thought then came to Chase as he called the dalmatian. "Marshall, if I was to wrap my net around it, and I was to pull while you push could we make enough room for you and Susie to squeeze through?"

" _I think so, wait Chase you want to come into the fire?!"_ shouted Marshall. _"No way! You've never been inside one!"_

"Well, I'd rather face it then let you and a child die!" shouted Chase, who growled. "As Pup Leader, I'm ordering this plan unless Ryder has any doubts."

He turned to Ryder who was debating on sending another pup into that fire or not. In the end, he saw the determination on Chase's face and nodded. "Okay, Chase. We'll go with your plan. I'm going to call backup firefighters to help us out as well."

"Thank you, Ryder, sir!" said Chase as he went over to the fire truck and pulled out a spare oxygen mask. He made sure his pup pack and net were ready before looking towards the burning building and gulped. "Here goes nothing."

" _Chase, wait!"_ shouted Skye on his pup tag. He paused and listened. _"Please come back! Both of you! I don't want to lose either of you!"_

His heart beated a bit extra upon hearing that and he soon looked up where he saw Skye flying above with tears in her eyes. He saw this and sighed as small smile decorated his face. "You really love him, don't you, Skye?"

" _Yes, but your also important to me, Chase…"_

"… I forgive you."

* * *

It didn't take Chase long to find the bathroom Marshall had been talking about. However, debris was falling everywhere and he even saw his path back to the entrance was blocked. Reaching the bathroom, he gave out a few barks to which he heard Marshall barking back.

"Thank goodness you're here, Chase! We're getting smoke in this room and if we don't get out, Susie is going to suffocate!" shouted Marshall as coughing from the little girl could be heard even over the flames.

"I just need you to get rid of the fire on the rubble and I can get to work!" shouted Chase.

"Roger that! Arf! Arf! Water Cannon!"

The twin barrels blasted out cold water that quickly doused the flames. Seeing his chance, Chase shouted, "Ruff! Net!" His net launcher came out and he fired, sending the net all over the debris. "Ready?!"

"Ready!" shouted Marshall, placing his paws on the rubble.

"One! Two! Three!" shouted Chase as he pulled and Marshall pushed. The two grunted and used all the strength to slowly move enough of the rubble out of the way, Sure enough this worked and there was enough room to crawl over.

"Net retract!" shouted Chase as it retreated back into his launcher. He watched as Marshall and the little girl, Susie, crawled out. Overwhelmed at seeing Marshall safe and sound, he hugged his best friend as Marshall, who was shocked, soon hugged back.

"Chase… I'm so… I'm…" started Marshall, but Chase shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. And I forgive you, Marshall. If Skye is happy for you, then I should be happy that she's happy," said Chase with a smile. "Besides, I can think of no other friend to trust with her then you."

The two smiled but soon the moment was ruined when the building began to shake again. Susie screamed and held onto Marshall who was looking panicked over this. "The building isn't going to last much longer! We have to get out of here!"

"The way back is blocked! We can't go through there," said Chase, looking around. When he noticed a set of stairs he pointed to them. "Maybe we can try the roof and have Skye rescue us from there!"

"Great idea!" said Marshall, as he activated his pup tag. "Skye! Meet us on the roof! We're gonna need you to help us get out! So bring your harness!"

" _Roger! Hurry you guys!"_

The three hurried up the stairs towards the second floor and then up to an emergency exit that lead to the roof. Slamming it open with his shoulder, Chase lead the other two towards the center of the building where the crowd watch in horror as the flames were slowly engulfing the place around.

Skye was already there, harness out, and yelling, "Get on! Hurry!"

"Take Susie first! She's the most important one!" shouted Marshall as he and Chase helped her get in. They signaled Skye to head out as the two watched with waited breath until they were out of harm's way.

The building suddenly jolted again and already it was creaking and collapsing slowly. Chase and Marshall both looked at each other as they felt Death's paws slowly inching for their necks. Gulping, the two friends looked at each other and feared this might be the last time.

"Chase… if we don't make it… I want you know your best friend in the world," said Marshall.

"Marshall… promise me that you'll always love Skye and treat her right," said Chase.

The two nodded and watched as Skye came towards them closer and closer. Now the only questioned remained was who goes next. There was only one harness and it would be too much weight for both of them to hold onto it. Marshall turned to say something… only to have Chase punch him in the face and knock him out.

"Sorry, Buddy…" said Chase with a small smile. "She'd cry more if you died instead of me."

"Chase, what are you doing?!" shouted Skye as Chase started hooking Marshall up to the harness. Chase didn't answer, he just looked at her with a smile and nod. However, just as he did this, the ground supporting him gave way and he fell through with a yelp, flames coming out as he did. _**"CHASE!"**_

Skye's training kicked in as she flew high into the Skye just as the flames were about to reach Marshall. She pressed her pup tag. "Chase, come in! In God's name Chase, answer me!"

But there was nothing at first… and then something came on all the channels to the point where Ryder, Everest, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble heard it. Marshall slowly began to awake as he heard his pup tag go off. _"Ugh… sorry pups… I'm not gonna make it… crushed between… rubble… flames coming… don't have much air… I'm sorry… but it's over for me…"_

Nobody said anything as they felt he world suddenly stop from hearing this message.

" _I love all of you… Ryder… sorry I died… keep fighting the fight and replace me with someone just as good… Zuma, Rocky, Rubble…. You are all good pups and friends… make me proud… Everest… thanks for the advice, I can die without regrets…. Skye and Marshall?"_

The two he spoke to held their breath as they saw Town Hall just seconds away from collapse.

" _You two are my best friends… be happy together… and goodbye…."_

… and then there was static as the building finally fell.

" _CHAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEE!"_ shouted Marshall as tears fell down his eyes.

Three hours later the fire was put out.

Half an hour later a burned body was dug up.

Mournful howls went off that night.

* * *

***Twelve Years Later***

Marshall carefully watched his son look at the tombstones with curiosity. He had never been her before and asked his dad if he knew everyone that died here. Marshall said there was only one dog he knew that died her and they were going to see him. His wife, Skye, would have come, but the doctor's told her that moving this late in her second pregnancy was not a good idea and thus they had to give her prayers for her.

The two dalmatians finally arrived at a single paw shaped grave with a police logo on it:

" _Chase of Paw Patrol_

 _Friend, Officer, Hero_

 _His Paws Upheld The Law_

 _Rest In Peace"_

Even after all these years, seeing the sight of his friends grave made Marshall shed tears like he did at the funeral. His son turned to him and asked, "Dad, why is my name on here? Am I dead?"

Marshall chuckled and shook his head. "No, Chase. You remember why we named you?"

"You named me after a hero and good friend," said Chase with his head tilted.

"That's right," said Marshall as he rubbed his son's head. "Chase was my best friend before he died. He saved my life and without him I wouldn't have had you. It made sense to me and your mother that we would name him after you." He then took out the flowers and handed some to his son. "Why don't you plant a few with me."

He nodded and placed some on the grave while silently praying, Marshall did the same and smiled as he thought about his old friend. _I miss you even after all these years, Chase. I wonder what you would think of me now?_ He looked over as his son who carried his best friend's name. _He even wants to be a police pup instead of a firepup. Not that I mind. If he's anything like you'll be great._

"Dad, I'm hungry, can we get lunch?" asked Chase with a whimper.

Laughing at his son's attitude, Marshall nodded and told his son to wait at the firetruck. Before he left, Marshall turned to his best friend's grave and gave a salute before following.


	13. Rocky x Everest

_**AN: People have said that there hasn't been an Everest x Rocky focus romance before. I'm pretty sure that there are a few at least of them. I've used this paring once as a secondary paring for a Zuma x Marshall one shot before. But yeah, if you were hoping for a happier one shot this time, congrates its mostly happy with some sad because that's how I roll. There really isn't anything new with me or in general so we can just get started.**_

 _ **Choose your next Romance: Zuma x Rocky, Marshall x Rocky, Marshall x Chase**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The pups couldn't stay pups forever, they had to grow up eventually. That meant learning things about their bodies and the changes they would go through. Ryder's lesson's on puberty were not fun, and it wasn't fun when you started going through your heat cycles. Rocky was pretty sure that the urge to mate was the closest thing to "intoxication" a pup could get, next to drinking, because all he could think about was how great it would be to put his "Little Rocky" in some females rear end. He wasn't the only one who went through those problems, and it was around that week every year that Skye and Everest had to be kept away from the males as long as possible.

Only one issue ever happened and that was when Marshall, deciding to go for a walk, saw Skye who had escaped from Jake's to find a mate. The two tried to resist, but before they knew it they were already on top of each other. Eight months later, Skye gave birth to four healthy pups. Marshall and Skye didn't regret what they did and admitted to having feelings for each other for a long time. At first it was awkward since Chase had always had his crush on Skye, but there was nothing against dogs taking more than one mate in dog society unlike the human one. Chase became Marshall and Skye's mate the year after the first litter were born and soon a second one was made. Ryder had to expand and rebuild the entire Lookout into a bigger base just for all the room.

Now that they were adults, mating was no longer a huge obsession due to maturity and control, but Rocky did end up thinking about it at times. Both Zuma and Rubble had girlfriends who looked to be potential mates, leaving him all alone without anyone to take on as a mate. _Maybe it's because I'm always working so much…_ thought Rocky as he continued working on his recycling truck while eyeing the pack of puppies playing around with each other as Marshall, Skye, and Chase watched and interacted with their children.

One of them, a female dalmatian, rushed over to him with a ball in her mouth. Laying it down, she asked, "Wanna play fetch with me, Uncle Rocky?"

"Sorry, Jenna, but I gotta fix this engine. Maybe another time?" asked Rocky with a smile.

"Okay!" said Jenna who took it all with a smile before leaving.

"You really should have gone out to play with her," said Ryder from behind the mixed breed. He turned around and saw the early twenties man walk over and scratch his ears. "Seriously, Rocky. We don't have to do any missions this week. We took it off with Alex's Mini-Patrol covering everything."

Rocky couldn't help but giggle. He still found it hard to believe that the once little six-year-old kid with a bunch of small animals actually managed to turn that adorable group into a real rescue team that rivaled Paw Patrol. Not that he didn't mind, it meant more people had a chance to be helped.

"I know, but there isn't much for me to do," Rocky answered honestly. He didn't have any new ideas for any inventions and most of his friends were busy doing their own thing. Even Ryder was busy with tax season now here.

"Why don't you try this." Rocky turned his head and saw Ryder holding a "Dog Blind Dating Service" poster.

"Blind dating? You're serious?" asked Rocky, deadpan. He had heard stories of things like this which were designed to be as awkward as possible and you met the strangest (and often times desperate) of love seekers.

"Come on, Rocky. Besides Everest, you are the only dog in Paw Patrol even looking for a mate. I've seen how you look at the others at times, especially at Marshall and Chase. I don't need to be a shrink to tell that you're lonely." Rocky bit his lip as Ryder kneed down and scratched his favorite ear. "Just give a try? Who knows? You might meet that special dog."

Sighing in defeat, Rocky answered, "Okay, but just one night." He took the poster and grimly wondered just what kind of dog he was going to get tonight.

* * *

According to the dating service, he was supposed to meet his date outside the park and from there he was free to do whatever he wanted on the date. The dating service just gave you a match and place to meet. It was up to you to plan and act on the date itself. Rocky thought it was a bit pricy for such a thing, but Ryder was paying for it so he wasn't going to complain. For the date itself, Rocky had decided to play it simple with a walk in the park and getting some food and whatever place his date wanted before they called it a nice. If things went okay, then he would try for a second. If they went south? Well, at least he tried.

He checked the clock tower nearby. It was almost time for his date to arrive and he didn't know where she was. _Maybe she got busy?_

"Huh? Rocky, is that you?" asked a familiar voice that made him turn around in surprise. It was none other than Everest, who seemed to have gotten her fur shined tonight as her blue coat shined in the moonlight. "What are you doing here… unless…"

Rocky's eyes widened. "No way."

"You're my blind date?!" they both shouted at the same time.

* * *

"You know, despite this being a bit awkward and funny I do kind feel more relaxed," confessed Rocky as he and Everest sat in their booths by their favorite pizza restaurant. After a short laughter session, the two agreed to go get their favorite food at their favorite place with Rocky buying since he was technically supposed to as the gentlemen.

"Totally, I was so scared I was going to get some sleezeball who wanted my tail for sex," laughed Everest. "I'm just glad it's you. I know you're a good dog and a friend so I can also be relaxed around you."

"I'm surprised you decided to get into a blind dating service too. Did Jake put you up to it?" asked Rocky as he looked over the menu.

"No, I just decided to give it a try. I never really dated before and I guess I'm looking for a mate now that I'm all grown up," said Everest, licking her chops at the choices.

"Really? A beautiful dog like you? I've seen dogs turn their heads when you walk past the street," said Rocky with an eyebrow raised.

"Aw, that's sweet. You're not so bad looking yourself handsom?" flirted Everest with a wink.

The two laughed and soon put in their orders while drinking in their cokes while talking about their daily lives. It wasn't like some romantic fantasy you see in the movies, but the two didn't care. They were already enjoying themselves and having a good time. Rocky told a few jokes while Everest went into detail on a mountain rescue she and Jake did recently by themselves.

"… when we finally touched the ground, the guy kissed it over and over again until he accidently kissed moose manure!" laughed Everest as Rocky nearly felt his drink squirt out of his nose. "It was the funniest thing I ever saw!"

"Oh man, his wife isn't going to kiss that mouth for a few days. If not months," replied Rocky. He then noticed that both his and Everest's paws were touching on the table. The two of them stared at this and then at each other… but neither removed their paws.

"You know… this is kind nice…" whispered Everest, blushing.

"Y-yeah," replied Rocky, doing his best to hide his. "So why don't you tell me something about you that I don't know? I mean, I know you've been part of the team for years but was there anything about you before we met you could tell me?"

Everest shrugged. "There isn't much that you don't know. My parents died when I was little and I had to raise myself. I only saw a few humans who traveled in ships for fish and penguin pictures before I met you guys. Life was just lonely except for the penguins." She rubbed her chin. "Actually, I don't know much about you, Rocky. What is your family like if you have one that is?"

Rocky frowned as he twirled his straw in his drink a bit before he stared into it. It had been a long time since he talked about his _old family_ with anybody. Paw Patrol was more of his family now then his old one had ever been. Everest, as if sensing the discomfort, quickly said, "Um, you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, I'm just always frustrated whenever I think about them," admitted Rocky as he looked into Everest eyes. "Have you ever heard of the mega pharmaceutical company known as Pluspill?"

"Yeah, they have stores all over the U.S.," answered Everest, tilting her head.

"… their founder is my parent's owner," whispered Rocky with a heavy sigh.

"Woah… your rich?!" shouted Everest in shock. "Those dogs I hear are high class! Like high _high_ class! You lived that life?!"

"Before I joined Paw Patrol? Yeah, but I hated it. I hated my family," growled Rocky as he slammed his paw on the table. "They're nothing more than a bunch of sociopaths!"

"I don't understand," said Everest.

"This was a long time ago, but there was a lawsuit against the company for secretly using illegal immigrants for test subjects for new drugs despite the hazardous side effects. Illegals are easy for companies like that to use for their own gains since they worry more about deportation then they do their own lives. The company used them and a lot of them got sick, some even died," whispered Rocky.

"That's… horrible… I thought they were trying to save lives, not ruin them," whispered Everest.

"The drugs do save lives, but at the cost of other lives, Everest. Besides, my parents don't care about the results, just the profits. I have no doubt that people of the company and others care about more important things, but parents freely talked about the 'test subjects' in front of me and brothers as if they were just ants. It never felt right to me. I even argued about it to them how it was morally wrong, but they said that even if they didn't do it somebody else was going to do it. Besides, it was all in the name of science and medicine."

"No offence, but they sound like horrible dogs," growled Everest, narrowing her eyes.

"They are," admitted Rocky. "They care more about their money then their children. My brothers are the same way, as long as they could get the hot chicks, eat the expensive food, and party all night they didn't care. I was the 'black sheep' you could say. I cared more about education, helping people, and inventions. It was my favorite hobby."

"So what made you and your family cut ties?" asked Everest.

"It was actually them. I exposed what they said to the public. It was all blamed on some other guy and the main heads avoided it but the company lost a lot of money and respect from the public. Even today, despite their good PR programs, they are still haunted by what happened," answered Rocky, leaning back against his booth chair and snorted. "My parents disowned me for doing this. I didn't care, I was glad to be rid of them. Ryder learned it was me who did that and asked me to join his team. I said yes without hesitation."

"… do you still talk to them?" asked Everest.

"No, and I have no intention to do so. I'm dead to them so they are dead to me as well. It's better this way," whispered Rocky, although he felt a tiny bit of regret in his heart when he said that. They were still his real family and maybe a part of him will always care in a sense about them, but they were no longer THAT important to him.

"You know, most dogs I think would choose not to go against their family for what's right," said Everest with a small smile. "I think the fact that you did shows that you really are a good dog with a big heart, Rocky."

"T-thanks," stuttered Rocky as he blushed just as their double extra cheese and pepperoni pizza's arrive. "So, shall we eat?"

"Bet you I can eat faster," said Everest with a grin.

"You're on!"

* * *

After eating their dinner, Rocky offered to let Everest stay in the Lookout at the guest room. She accepted and soon the two were just outside the Lookout late at night with everyone already in bed. Quietly, the two took the elevator to the guest room and Rocky used his code to open it.

"Well, I had a great night, Everest," said Rocky with a smile.

"Me too… do you want to do another date?" asked Everest, shyly.

"I'd like that, but first," Rocky didn't know why he was feeling so brave this moment but he reached over and kissed Everest on the lips much to her surprise. "Can't have a date without a kiss, right?"

Everest didn't say anything. She just blushed before eyeing the bedroom. "You know… it can get very lonely at night…"

"… huh?" asked Rocky, slowly turning beet red as Everest grinned at him.

"Ryder did say he sound proofed the walls, right?"

"Yeah, but I… I… Oh…" Rocky didn't know what to do as Everest slowly made her way inside, making sure to shake her tail back and forth. With bedroom eyes, she turned over her shoulder and winked.

 _Screw the first kiss. I guess we're doing first sex…_ thought Rocky as he quickly rushed in, but not before closing the door and locking it.


	14. Rocky x Zuma

_**AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update this. I only got like four votes for this one which means I'm either losing readers or people are just busy. Anyway another reason I was taking my time with this one is because I've finally posted the first chapter of Everest Gone Missing, the follow up to my first story "Marshall Gone Missing". I'm going to be working on that and Partners Under Fire during the weekends while spending my weekdays on this.**_

 _ **Choose your next Romance: Chase x Marshall, Rocky x Marshall, Chase x Rocky, Marshall x Zuma**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

"Ryder, is it wrong for two male pups to like each other?"

The entire living room had just gone silent from Rubble's question as Chase and Marshall, who were in a neck to neck battle in Pup Pup Boogie suddenly stumbled and fell flat on their faces. Skye's head whipped upward from reading her magazine so fast she swore her head was going to pop right off. Even Ryder, was so stunned by the sudden question from the youngest of the pups that he forgot to pause his game and let Mario get killed by a flying koopa.

Rubble looked around and asked, "What? What did I say?"

"Um, Rubble, what brought this question?" asked Ryder, who put his game away. While Rubble was smart for his age, being the youngest he tended to ask or do things a bit to 'innocently' would be the nice term to use. And the topic of homosexuality was something that wasn't often brought up, if ever. _Is he… curious about it?_ Thought Ryder, wondering if Rubble was going through his own crushing stage for one of the other boys.

"Well, I saw Zuma and Rocky kissing yesterday when I was skateboarding by the beach. They were really kissing each other, like that one romance movie Skye picked last week. I thought only girls and guys could kiss?" questioned Rubble.

Now every jaw was nearly dropped by the revelation that Rubble had accidently spilled to them. Marshall was the one who spoke what they were all thinking out loud. "Rocky and Zuma are dating?!"

"I didn't see that coming!" said Chase, rubbing his head. "I mean, Rocky being gay I can see, but Zuma? I always thought he was into girls."

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" asked Rubble.

Sighing, Ryder picked up the little pup and said, "Come on, Rubble. I'll explain everything in private." He then turned to the other pups. "If Rocky and Zuma come inside, don't say anything about us knowing. They kept it private for a reason and we should respect that."

The three nodded as Ryder carried Rubble to the elevator to have a private chat. That allowed the remaining three to have their own. "Sooooo, thoughts?" asked Marshall, nervously.

"I'm more surprised than anything," said Chase. "I mean, I'm not against it mind you, but I'm more worried for them. Not a lot of dogs are gay and those that are I hear are mostly decimated against. By both dogs and humans."

"Yeah, my parents are like that," muttered Marshall with a heavy sigh, which caught the other two's interest. "I have an older brother, Maxwell, he told us he was gay and had a collie for a boyfriend. Mom and Dad were furious and they kicked him out of our home with our owner's permission. This was before Ryder reuited me into Paw Patrol."

"Is that why you don't talk about your parents that much?" asked Chase as a few things soon made sense.

"Sort of," admitted Marshall. "I love my parents and all, but I can't forgive them for what they did to Maxwell. I haven't seen him since so I don't know how he's doing." Marshall whimpered a bit and then gasped. "You don't think Ryder will kick out Rocky and Zuma, do you?!"

"No way! Ryder loves all of us!" declared Skye before saying, "I kinda think it's romantic." She giggled while putting her paw over her mouth. "I wonder what who confessed first? Zuma always seemed more daring then Rocky so I'm going to guess it as him and Rocky felt the same way."

"Do you think they've done it?" asked Marshall, blushing.

"Done what?" asked Chase, raising an eyebrow.

"… mate?"

Now both of the other pups were blushing. "No way! Well, maybe. Can they? Are they old enough? No, they're more responsible then that! Although, neither of them can get pregnant…" muttered Chase.

Before they could think of anything else, the doors opened and the three froze up before seeing the couple walk in as if nothing was different. The three soon clamed up and stood as straight as can be with nervous smiles decorating their muzzles.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Rocky, smiling at his friends before frowning and raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Why would anything be wrong?! We're fine, right guys?!" shouted Chase.

"Right!" said Marshall and Skye together.

"Weally, 'cause you dudes look like your constipated but happy about it," pointed out Zuma who looked at Rocky with an equally confused look. When the pups didn't say anything, the two shrugged. "Well, whatever. I'm going to go take a nap."

"I'll join you, I could use some winks before I work on my latest invention," said Rocky with a smile.

"Sure, I could use a snuggle buddy," grinned Zuma as he wagged his tail a bit more.

The thought of the two "sleeping" next to each other brought multiple thoughts to the minds of all three pups, some of them not so PG-13. Unable to take it anymore, Marshall shouted, "Are you two having sex?!"

Chase and Skye facepalmed while Zuma and Rocky, blushing like mad, stared at the Dalmatian like his head exploded. Marshall, despite blushing just as much in embarrassment, kept his focus on the two as they silently looked at each other both confused and uncertain. "W-what do you mean by that?!" shouted Rocky.

"Guys… we know…" confessed Chase. "We know you two are… boyfriends."

Their confusion soon turned to shock and then fear. Zuma whimpered as he inched closer to Rocky who immedily wrapped his paw around his boyfriend protectively. "H-how did you…"

"Rubble saw you two and told us. Ryder's talking to him right now since he didn't know what it meant," answered Skye, sighing. "Sorry, but Blabbermouth," Marshall winced, "wasn't supposed to say anything. None of us were until you came forward with it."

"And… do you hate us?" asked Rocky, gulping.

"No! You're our friends!" shouted Chase, stomping his paw down. "Sure, we were surprised but doesn't mean we don't care any less about you? We've been through too much to break our friendship."

"Yeah, we're happy for you two! We just were surprised is all," said Marshall with Skye nodding her head.

A look of relief came upon the two as they both looked at each other. Rocky snickered and pressed his lips against Zuma's with a quick peck. "Told ya, they would accept us. You worry too much."

"Says the pup who was sweating like he was in a desert on our fiwst date," countered Zuma with a chuckle.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" sang Skye with a flip.

"Well, glad you pups are accepting their relationship," said Ryder as he exited the elevator with Rubble in toe.

"S-sorry we didn't tell you, Wyder," whimpered Zuma, but Ryder quickly petted both him and Rocky at the same time.

"It's okay," answered Ryder, smiling at them. "I can understand why you would keep it a secret. You both have my blessing to continue your relationship, so long as your duties to Paw Patrol come first when its needed."

"Yes, sir!" shouted Rocky and Zuma together as they saluted.

"So, you two are boyfriends, huh?" asked Rubble, walking forward.

"Yeah, so did Ryder tell you what that means?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, but I got one question," asked Rubble.

"Shoot," said Zuma.

"Which one of you takes it in the butt?"


	15. Chase X Marshall

_**AN: This ended up as tie between Chase x Marshall and Chase x Rocky, but since I can only do one I flipped a coin and ended up with the former. Before people ask, no I will not be doing a Puppy Love Moments 3 or at least not for a long time. After this I plan on doing "Between Fear and Courage" which is a series of one shots that will connect events between Zuma's Fear and Zuma's Courage.**_

 _ **Before you choose your next Romance, the next one is going to be interesting because it's going to be a r64 or gender bender romance. Along with choosing your romance you must choose who will get their gender flipped between the two. Choose your next Romance: Rocky x Marshall, Chase x Rocky, Marshall x Zuma**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

 _Another day, another criminal put off the streets,_ Chase proudly thought to himself as he and his human partner, Rick, walked out of their Captain's office. After the sting operation that took down a major drug dealer in the East Village, the Captain asked them to come into his office so that they could go over what they had found. What they found was enough dope to put Eric Ramirez into prison for life, not to mention is second in command was a big wimp when it came to dogs. All Chase had to do was show his teeth and he sang like a canary.

A few of the others in the prescient all congratulated the two on a job well done, Chase nodded in thanks before he and Rick made for his desk so he could clock out. "I'm going to make sure my paperwork is done. Why don't you wait for me in the kennels?" suggested Rick as his human partner logged into his computer.

Chase nodded before he headed to the Elevator where another officer held the door for him. While he waited, Chase looked at his uniform proudly. NYPD Police Dog. One of the best forces in the world if not the best. It was a dream come true for him since all he ever wanted to be since he was a pup was being a police dog. _Although I was one when I was pup as well,_ thought Chase with a small smile. He could remember the days of his puppyhood in Adventure Bay alongside his old owner Ryder and all his friends.

Paw Patrol was fun, sometimes dangerous, but it taught Chase a lot when he was younger. All of them were training to one day be big rescuers one day and six years ago that day finally came. Each of them "graduated" and were ready to move on while Ryder took a new team to train. The only bad thing about the whole experience was that he hadn't seen his friends since.

 _Wish we could have kept in touch,_ thought Chase as the doors opened. Despite being called the kennels, it wasn't a place of cages, but smaller desks for all the dogs. They had their own level to work and Chase was glad, he enjoyed doing a few things on his own. Of course, no dog could work a case by themselves, they had to have a human partner and Chase's was Rick, who was also his owner. Heading to his desk, Chase stared at two framed photos that held two families he loved more than anything in the world. The first held his old team of Paw Patrol: Ryder, his owner, Skye, his first crush until he things changed, Rocky, the smartest dog Ryder ever met, Zuma, who was the most adventurous, Rubble, the youngest, and Marshall, his best friend in the whole world… and more than that.

 _I hope you guys are having as much success as I am. Especially you, Marshall,_ thought Chase who wished he could have known where they were living and how to get in contact with them, but they didn't.

The other frame held his new family: Rick, his owner, Francine, his owner's wife, Adam, their oldest son, and Will, the youngest who was Chase's favorite. There was also another dog in the picture, an older German Shepard named Bullet. Sadly, he died two years ago from illness and it hurt the whole family. Bullet was like an Uncle to Chase, but he knew that wherever he was he was proud of him.

"Hey, Chase," said a voice that alerted him to somebody behind him. He turned around and there was a Great Dane with a cheery smile who also wore a police dog's uniform. "Great takedown today, huh? Man, you really showed guts when you ripped that gun out of that bastard's hands and took him down."

"It was nothing," said Chase, sheepishly. "Just doing my duty."

"Well, I think drinks will be on us tonight for you and Rick," said the Great Dane, chuckling. "We actually are thinking of trying a new bar tonight. It's called the Water Shield. A place for both police and firefighters believe it or not."

This made Chase interested. Usually police officers and firefighters had their own separate bars, but one that was designed for both of them? "Sounds like fun, I'll let Rick know after I finish some stuff here."

"Great, see ya soon!" said the Great Dane before he walked away. "By the way, when are you going to ask my sister out?"

 _Never,_ thought Chase but didn't give an answer. He sighed before shaking his head and went to work.

* * *

The Water Shield looked pretty good for a bar. It was designed to look like a police prescient and firehouse combined both inside and out. The place had only been open for a few weeks, but it was already proving to be popular and Chase saw officers and firefighters hanging out with each other and enjoying the drinks and food. Chase was with his partner along with a few other officers and their dogs as they strolled in.

A couple of them were already looking at the female dogs that were there with their partners, something Chase ignored and instead focused on trying to find a booth for all of them to sit at. When he walked forward, he was staring at some of the pictures on the way before he bumped into another dog. "S-sorry. I wasn't-"

" _ **CHASE?!"**_

Chase raised his head and felt his jaw drop just as the dalmatian in front of him suddenly hugged him and nearly squished him in half. "Oh my god! Chase, it is you! It's you!" shouted Marshall, tears in his eyes yet smiling so much his face could break. "I… I can't believe this!"

"M-Marshall?!" asked Chase as he looked at the grown dalmatian in disbelief before a smile broke out and he laughed. "Oh, crap! It is you! Marshall…"

"I know right! Who would have thought we would both be living in the same city after all this time!" shouted Marshall, who looked at Chase and smirked. "You've been taking good care of yourself."

"So have you," said Chase who looked at that lean body and growled softly.

"Excuse me?" the two of them looked behind them and saw that Chase's friends were looking at them with amusement.

"Oh, sorry!" Chase smirked as he put a paw around Marshall's neck and dragged him closer for a hug. "Guys, this is Marshall! My best friend growing up when I was in Paw Patrol. He was our fire pup and was one of the bravest dogs I've ever met."

"Oh, come on," said Marshall, blushing. "You were always braver."

"Says the guy who helped three kids out of a burning building single handily!" shouted Chase, laughing. "Oh, man. Marshall, I missed you so much." He quickly hugged his best friend again as a few tears began to drip down his eyes.

"I missed you too, Chase."

* * *

Needless to say, both Chase and Marshall's friends decided to have a celebration for their reunion. Both sides met each other and got along pretty well. Marshall's new owner, Travis, quickly got along with Chase's owner as the two found out they were huge Mets fans. Chase and Marshall shared stories of their days in Paw Patrol, which earned a lot of laughs especially with all the accident prone things Marshall did when he was a pup. Marshall proudly proclaimed he was much better as he got older… before slipping on some spilled ice and landed face first in somebody's burger much to their laughter.

Chase was also able to find out what happened to his best friend after leaving Paw Patrol. According to Marshall, he had been in Chicago for a few years before Travis transferred to NYC three years ago. They lived in Brooklyn while Chase lived in Manhattan and the two quickly shared addresses so they could meet up now. Chase was also surprised to learn that Marshall met Skye when he was in Chicago. She had joined Ace Sorensen as part of her act and was living the dream. Chase quickly got her contact information, making plans to reconnect for the first time in years.

Any of Chase's old friends would have assumed that he was hoping to reunite with his crush, but the truth was he already had. When he and Marshall went into the bathroom together, and saw that it was alone. Chase grabbed Marshall, slammed him against the wall, and pressed his lips against the dalmatian who showed no resistance. The two moaned and continued to kiss, feeling each other up as they resisted the urge to just mate here and now.

"Oh, Chase," whispered Marshall, hissing as Chase bit his neck with a love bite. "I missed you so much…"

"Not as much as I missed you," growled Chase as he kissed his lover's cheek and then his mouth again. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Must be fate," whispered Marshall, as the two slowly looked into each other's eyes. They had thought the last time they would ever see each other again was that night they shared together after the celebration. It was the first time they had made love together. "Do they know?"

"That I'm gay? Only my owner, yours?"

"He knows. Too him awhile to get used to it though," said Marshall sighing. "To be honest, I never thought I'd find another lover like you. I tried, but none of them compared to you."

"Well," said Chase as he held Marshall's paws. "I intend to not let go this time."

"You… want to get back together?" asked Marshall, blushing.

"So I can kiss you every day? Hell yes," whispered Chase, stealing another kiss. "We can talk more tomorrow. Let's head back out there and make sure they don't suspect anything."

Chase was about to leave when Marshall whispered, "I love you."

Smirking, he turned back and nodded. "Love you too, Marshall."


	16. Rocky x Female Chase

_**AN: This one I'm actually surprised people asked for a female Chase x Male Rocky romance. I was for sure that female Marshall would win. Ah well, what's done is done. The new episodes are okay, nothing to special to say about them… except maybe Danny X is as stupid as Alex is. Are all humans but Ryder morons? Chase's female name is Siren in this one since that seems a better female name for him then Chase. This is pretty much a Romeo and Juliet thing.  
**_

 _ **Choose your next Romance: Rocky x Marshall, Marshall x Zuma**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The crypts of the Capulet family were one of the largest in all of Italy. They stretched for miles, carrying the bodies of the dead who had gone to their eternal rest. Only the crypts of the Montague and the Royal Family rivaled it in sheer size. Down the stairs with only torches to light the way, stood a mixed breed dog in blue royal clothing, a sword by his side as he made his way down the deeps of the earth. He arrived at the bottom and began to walk down the burial chambers, skeletons of dogs who had long passes rested on the stone tablets.

It was fitting that this would be his final resting place tonight, but he wondered if the spirits of the dead would be angry that Rocky Montague, heir to their arch-enemies, planned to die here. He walked through with no fear to death because his heart was already dead. He had nothing to live for now that the one thing he desire more than any other was gone: his wife Siren Capulet. Oh, how he missed the German Shepard all his days in exile. Her soft lips, her brave and pricing eyes, the feeling of her soft touch against his chest. Curse the world for making their families enemies. Curse the world for having her die and him not there in her final moments.

 _All we wanted was to go away and live together in peace. Was this happiness beyond us?_ Thought Rocky as he continued his way down. _It doesn't matter. I'd rather die and be with her forever then live without her a second longer._

He still wanted to see her. Just one last time before he perished. That was all he asked.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he stopped upon seeing a none rotten body in the crypts. He soon recognized it as Marshall Capulet, Siren's cousin. He was cloaked in black, his head resting on a red pillow as he held blue flowers in his folded paws. Other flowers of white and black surrounded him as he peacefully looked up to the heavens with his eyes closed and a smile adored on his face. Rocky bit his lip and lowered his head in respect. He had not meant for Marshall to die by his blade, but he had murdered his friend Rubble. Yet it was his death that caused him to be exiled in the first place and his dear Siren to die of grief.

"Forgive me, Marshall. It was this accursed hatred we are unblessed with, nothing more," muttered Rocky before he pressed on.

He was about to make it to where he suspected his wife was when he heard the drawing of a sword. Reacting on instinct he drew his own and stood on his hind legs, surprised to see a Chocolate Labrador with golden clothing and a silver guarded sword behind him who was equally surprised.

"Wocky Montague?" asked Count Zuma in shock before growling. "What business do you have with the dead of the family that yours has waged against for years?! Have you come to defy their bones?"

"No, I have come to say goodbye to the one dog in this world I have loved before ending my own life," said Rocky, finding no reason to lie.

Zuma was shocked before growling. "You mean Siwen? My beloved?! The one who was pwomised to me?!"

"I'm afraid you are days too late, Count Zuma," smirked Rocky, glad to get one over the snobbish noble. "Siren and I married already. We were loves since we first laid eyes on each other."

"Damn you, Wocky. I shall kill you for this!" shouted Zuma with tears in his eyes. "For I was the one who loved her!"

"No, I did!" shouted Rocky as the two clashed swords.

Their metal against metal rang throughout the halls of the dead, so loud that the sprits could awaken. Blow after blow, parry after parry, the two burned with a desire to see the other dead at their paws. Until at last, Rocky saw an opening and lunched, sending his sword straight into Zuma's chest. The count gasped as he held his wound, but soon his eyes shut forever and he fell onto his side, a pool of blood underneath him.

Rocky stared at the body and cursed. "How many more lives must be loss before this madness ends?" He picked up Zuma and placed him on a stone tablet that was empty while placing his sword in his folded paws. "May out find peace, Count Zuma."

He threw away his sword, disgust by it and continued on.

Finally, he saw her. A German Shepard dressed in purest white, surrounded by flowers of yellow and red. Her peaceful smile like that of an angel while holding a white rose in her paws over her chest. A small blanket covered her lower body while her head rested on a blue pillow. Rocky felt tears enter his eyes as he rushed forward and nuzzled her cold dead corpse. "Oh, Siren… my love… I'm so sorry…" Whispered Rocky.

No response. She had already gone to heaven and soon he would join her. He reached into his pocket where the poisoned vial he purchased not too long ago rested in his paws. "It is a sin to kill oneself, but I am already in hell without you, my love." He unpopped the cork. "God forgive me, but if you are merciful, grant me one last look at my beloved's eyes when my soul becomes undone from my body."

Without hesitation he drank it, the sick feeling already entering his body as the poison began it's deadly work. Pain wrapped his entire body as his blood felt like it was on fire and it soon became harder to breath. Death was here for him, yet he would do one last act of love before it took him. "I am coming, Siren," whispered Rocky as he leaned over and kissed his beloved's cold lips.

Darkness soon took him, he slumped over and fell on his back, his eyes slowly closed as his chest stopped rising. And so Rocky Montague left this earth forever.

* * *

Just as one life was gone, another awakened from her death like embrace. _I am awake?_ Thought Siren as her sense slowly came back to her. Awake and among the living.

She could tell she was already in her family's crypt. She saw the rose she held and funeral dress she was in and knew it worked. Her family believed her to be dead.

Slowly getting up, she nursed the small headache and looked around. _Where is he, where is Rocky?_

She prayed he would arrive soon and take her away so they could live together at long last. Away from their families and their hatred.

Then she turned her head and felt her blood turn to ice. There was Rocky, her husband and love of her life… dead on the floor.

"No!" shouted Siren as she dived for his body, holding it close as tears wept from her eyes. "Oh god, no! Rocky, my love! Please, come back!"

She shook him, kissed him, and even licked his cold face but his eyes never opened. "Why… oh god, why."

Siren didn't know what to do… or what to say… she had lost him. The one she loved most was lost to her. _No… I will not lose him… I will not live without him…_

She eyed the dagger he held and slowly took it out, pressed the tip against her chest. "If in life we cannot be together… then let us be so in death!"

With a cry of pain, the dagger entered her heart. It was only for a moment, but she felt unimaginable pain… and then she felt a sense of peace. The dagger dropped from her paws before she embraces one last time with her beloved and fell to the floor with him. As life poured out of her, she snuggled and remembered their first night together.

It comforted her as the cold hands of breath took her soul as well.

* * *

In the morning, two families held a vigil over the bodies of those who they loved most. Laying in a single coffin together, forever in embrace, two star crossed lovers lay together in eternal peace.

Tears were shed. Prayers were muttered. And two grieving fathers ended a long history of hatred at last.

Yet at what cost?


	17. Marshall x Zuma

_**AN: Only two more of these left. This one will be the Marshall x Zuma romance while the next one will be Rocky x Marshall. After that we'll have vote to see which one gets a sequel part like in the last love moments. After I finish all the love moment chapters I can finally start working on "From Fear To Courage" which are one shots that take place between Zuma's Fear and Zuma's Courage. Be warned, there is some uncomfortable OOCness with this one, especially with Ryder.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The stares were unbearable. Marshall did his best to look brave but he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his eyes. The looks they were giving him, full of hatred and disgust. He wanted nothing more than to die right there then suffer this indignity, but the scolding and burning hatred in Ryder's eyes was already slowly killing him. Every pup, even Chase, was looking at him like a monster. All except Zuma for some reason who looked at him with pity.

That's when Ryder threw it down. The magazine. The one he kept hidden in his pup house that he thought nobody would find. Of course Ryder did when he decided to clean their pup houses when they were out playing. He just never expected Ryder to find the magazine. Marshall forced himself to look down at the sight of two male dogs, kissing each other on a beach with the sun shining down upon him.

"Faggot…" he heard Chase whisper and it made the dalmatian cry fresh tears again. Faggot. Just like his parents called him when they learned the truth and put him up for adoption. Just like what one own called him and brought him back a week later. And now his best friends and current owner were doing the same.

 _It's not my fault! Why can't I just be allowed to love who I love…_

"I'm going to ask this once, Marshall. Are you gay?" asked Ryder, teeth gritting.

"… yes," whispered Marshall.

There was a long silence.

"Pack your bags and leave Marshall. You have two hours before I throw you myself," muttered Ryder.

"R-Ryder I-"

"He said do it," said Chase, showing his teeth.

Marshall whimpered and nodded. He slowly took off his coller and dropped it on the floor. He looked at them all, Skye, Chase, and Rocky. Each of them glare at him like some worthless piece of dung. Rubble looked confused and saddened and Zuma...

"This isn't wight!" shouted Zuma as he rushed over and stood in front of Marshall, much to the shock of all. The fearless pup was standing tall as he stared down Ryder. "You're going to kick Mawshall out because he's into males?! That's wrong Wyder! Mawshall's saved us and Adventure Bay multiple times! He's a hewo and pawt of the team!"

"Zuma, he's a fricken faggot! He likes taking it in his butt! He's an abomination!" shouted Chase, with each word hurting more and more.

"He's still the same pup we loved to play and wescue with!" shouted Zuma, showing his own teeth at Chase and giving a look that could kill. "Is this how we tweat a fwiend?! Someone of our family?!"

"Zuma, my orders are clear. Marshall goes now. No debate!" shouted Ryder.

Zuma glared at his own and the rest of them before ripping out his own collar. To the shock of everyone he threw it down next to Marshall. "If this is how you're all going to be; you can all go to hell. If you're going to kick out Mawshall just for being who he is, then I want nothing to do with any of you."

"Z-Zuma…" whispered Marshall in awe.

"Fine! Get out of here! Both of you!" pointed Ryder, who looked pissed, as he pointed to the door.

"Gladly! Come on, Mawshall!" shouted Zuma as he turned away and marched towards the door.

Marshall didn't know what to do. He stared at his angry former friends for a bit before rushing over and following Zuma. For some reason, despite all the sorrow that should have been in his heart, there was some joy as well.

* * *

The train continued to ride throughout the night as Marshall watched the moon and passing trees from the compartment box he and Zuma snuck aboard earlier that day. Zuma said they would be heading to a place called Costal City where a family he saved awhile when part of Paw Patrol offered him a job there if he ever wanted to join them. Zuma said he was sure they would take both of them up, Marshall didn't say anything but nodded.

In fact, he hadn't said anything throughout the entire trip. He just let Zuma talk and nodded if he agreed with it. The events of what happened in the Lookout still played in his mind over and over again, but instead of falling into a mess of tears like he thought he was just too curious about what Zuma had done. That, and he was also moved by it. Nobody had ever defended him for being gay. Nobody.

Not his parents. Not his owners. Not his friends.

Yet Zuma was the one who did. Marshall felt bad that he never spent as much time with Zuma as he did with Rubble and Chase who he considered his… former best friends. Zuma had always hung out with Rocky and Skye, but he was still a treasured friend none the less. Now Zuma was all he had left in the world.

"Thinking about our former home?" asked Zuma, shaking Marshall out of his thoughts. The Lab smiled sadly and nodded. "That's what I'm doing. Hawd to believe that the others just wanted to throw you out like that… well, if that's who they weally are underneath then I want nothing to do with them."

"You shouldn't have done it…" whispered Marshall, looking at this paws in shame. "You shouldn't have to sacrifice everything just for me."

"And let you get mistreated like that without a weal cause? No way," said Zuma as he shifted closer and nuzzled his friend. Marshall blushed as he felt Zuma's warm fur. "You're my fwiend, Mawshall. What they did was wrong, and we're supposed to defend those who are innocent." Marshall couldn't help but give a warm smile before Zuma sighed. "Besides… you're not the only pup who likes magazines like that."

"W-what?!" shouted Marshall in shock as Zuma grinned. "Y-you're…"

"I like both. Boys and girwls," said Zuma with a shrug as he pawed the floor. "I know what it's like, being pushed down because you're something diffewent. I couldn't let that happened to you. If that's what Paw Patrol is, putting down those who are diffewent, then I say screw them."

That was when Marshall kissed him.

He didn't know why, he didn't mean for it to happen, but he pressed his lips against Zuma. The water loving pup looked shocked and for a scared second Marshall feared he made a mistake. That was before Zuma tackled him and gave him a grin. "If you wanted to play, you could have just said so."

Marshall smiled truly for the first time since this morning before pressing his lips against Zuma's again.

* * *

It was another beautiful day at Costal City. Marshall laughed as he watched Zuma, dressed in his lifeguard outfit, help some kids get a volleyball that had been trapped in the water. He had seaweed dripping off his nose by the time he swam back and handed the kids their ball. Picnic basket in his mouth, Marshall stood over and placed it down before Zuma came down with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, handsome, kept you waiting?"

"Not that long," said Marshall as he kissed his mate on the lips, enjoying the salty taste that came with it. The two had grown since their moving to Costal City years ago and were now proud adults; even Zuma's speech impairment was gone and replaced with a sexy voice that made Marshall's tail straighten every time he whispered in his ear.

"How long did Marsha and Greg give you for your break?" asked Zuma as he helped Marshall set up the blanket.

"The rest of the day, so now I can spent time with you," said Marshall as he and Zuma nuzzled. The two owners of the snack shack he worked at were some of the kindest humans Marshall had ever met. Even kinder then Ryder back when he was nice. They didn't care that Zuma and him were in love, they cared about them and gave them a home to live in while Marshall worked for them and Zuma focused on being a lifeguard dog.

Their lives were perfect. They heard about Paw Patrol sometimes, such as the new members that had joined or some big mission they had done in the news, but the two stopped caring a long time ago. Paw Patrol meant nothing to them anymore.

They had each other, they had new friends both human and canine, and as far as they were concerned their old life was dead to them. This was their future and it was happy.

"So… have you thought more about it?" asked Marshall.

"Oh, the "A" word?" asked Zuma, blushing.

"Yeah, I mean. Marsha and Greg are okay with it. I want… no, I know we can be great parents if we adopt a pup as our own," said Marshall, nuzzling his love. "Don't you want to have a family."

"I do, but I guess I'm just nervous," said Zuma, chuckling. "I mean, what if we cannot train him or her right? Or what if he or she gets made fun of for having two dads?"

Marshall paused in his nuzzle and sighed. "I'm not saying it's easy, but I think we can do this Zuma. We just need to be brave." He licked his lover's cheek and smiled. "After all, you're the bravest dog I know. You stood up for me."

"Only because it was the right thing to do," said Zuma, firmly.

"And I never stopped loving you for it," said Marshall as he kissed Zuma again, this time more deeply.

The two continued their shared kiss for a long time, the food Marshall had brought with him already forgotten. Yes, things were much better.


	18. Rocky x Marshall

_**AN: We have reached the semi-final one of the series. As always, the last one is always a part 2 of the previous Puppy Romance's we had in this fic. Your vote will decide which one shall continue. Of course, not all of them can be voted since some of them ended well enough on their own, but you can choose of the following to get another chapter.**_

 _ **-Zuma x Chase**_

 _ **-Skye x Everest**_

 _ **-Rocky x Chase**_

 _ **-Rocky x Zuma**_

 _ **-Chase x Marshall**_

 _ **-Marshall x Zuma**_

 _ **-Rocky x Marshall**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The words he told me out of his mouth still echoed in my ears. "I want to break up."

I never thought I would hear that. I tried to think what would make him say this. We've been together for over three years. I've loved him since we were pups. It was a struggle to accept I was gay, but I became happier for it. Everyone was happy for it. Zuma was happy for it. Because he and I felt something. A connection that was there since we met.

We were opposites in everything. He loved water. I hated it. He loved sports. I loved books. But we were so perfect. We kissed, nuzzled, hugged, I was even ready to lose my virginity to him if he asked.

Now we were break up.

I tried to beg him not to. That whatever I did wrong I would spend every waking moment to correct it. He said it wasn't me it was him. I tried to figure out what that meant. How could it be him? He's never done anything wrong to me. Sure, we had some fights and disagreements but nothing that could threaten our relationship.

That's when he told me something that made me freeze up.

"I cheated on you."

Cheated.

He cheated on me.

The tears I had been holding back were finally unleashed. It was pathetic. I was the older one. The taller one. And yet I felt like a baby as he looked at me with shame. I didn't know what to say. Did I say that I hated him? Did I say to leave me alone? Forgive him? No, I couldn't forgive him.

I couldn't hate him, but I could never forgive him.

He told me it was with some new dog awhile back. He feels something special with him and he's sorry for hurting me. He still loves me. He still wants to be my friend. I tell him nothing. All I can do is just sit there in tears as my love destroys my life piece by piece. I felt like I was dying… maybe I was and this was hell?

He begged me to say something to him. Anything.

I told him to leave. Just to leave and not to speak to me for awhile. He did, now crying his own tears.

I was left alone in my room. The one Ryder built for me and the rest of us when we became teenagers. I was all alone.

I was heartbroken.

* * *

A month passed, but time heals as they say. It took me days to finally talk to him again. It was hard not to since we lived and worked together in the same room. The others were pissed at Zuma, but I told them to let it go. We couldn't have the team broken up because of us. On missions, we were still as solid as a rock, but outside of it I was still a mess.

I barely ate. Barely slept. It wasn't until Ryder got us to talk together that we began to heal. There was shouting, crying, apologizes, but we departed on better terms. We knew our love was gone and our friendship would never be the same again. But at least we were okay with each other.

The only thing that didn't get fixed was the loneliness I had. I had been so used to Zuma by my side for so long that I had forgotten what it was like to sleep alone. I felt restless, sleepless, like I was deprived of something. I envied Chase who still had Skye after all these years. She never cheated on him.

One night I slowly walked around the Lookout for some fresh air. That's when I heard him.

I heard singing.

Curious I walked to the edge of the cliff of our island where the moon was shining above. I stealthy made my way towards it and his behind a bush. There, singing underneath the moonlight, was Marshall. It had been a long time since I heard him sing, the last time was when we were pups. But as he sang I felt my heart moved by his voice. It was like hearing an angel descending upon the earth and singing heavily prayers. My heart was moved by his tone, his pitch, and my eyes were lit up upon seeing the moonlight hit his spotted fur.

I had never really seen him as handsome before. Zuma was the only one I ever had on my eyes, but upon seeing Marshall in his innocent state… I was enthralled. I stayed there for hours into the night until Marshall left and I followed shortly after. When I placed my head upon my pillow and was out like a light. As I fell asleep, I firmly resolved to continue listening him at night.

That night I dreamed of Marshall instead of Zuma for the first time.

* * *

Weeks passed, but I stuck true to my desires to watch Marshall at night. I felt like all my sorrows was just being washed away every time I heard him sing and I felt like I needed it every day. During the daytime I hung out with him more. We played, talked, and did things together. Marshall didn't know why but he didn't care, he was just happy to be a friend.

That was who Marshall always was. Kind, playful, and the most lovable dalmatian you know. Everyone loved him. Everyone was friends with him. But I didn't want just Marshall as a friend… I wanted us to be something more.

I soon realized I was falling for him. Be it from his singing, his looks, his kindness, or all three I was moving on from Zuma and starting to fall for the fire dog. It made me wonder why I never once saw him in this light before, but then again I was so infatuated with Zuma I guess I never pictured myself with anybody else.

I made sure Marshall didn't even get a hint of my feelings for him. I was fine with just watching him at night and admiring him from a distance. His eyes that glowed in the moonlight, his soft and beautiful spotted fur, his cute and joyful smile, and that bulked rear end.

God, I had wet dreams like you would never believe.

I wanted to ask him out. I needed to ask him out. But I was too afraid. I didn't know if he even liked males like me. It would be terrible to find out that all this time I was chasing after someone who would never feel the same way I did.

That all changed one night.

* * *

One night I went to see him as usual, but he wasn't there. I was confused until I heard a voice whisper. "Looking for me?"

I gasped and jumped back in shock. Turning around I saw a smirking Marshall looking at me with amusement. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Rocky."

I gulped. "Uh, hi. I was just um… going to take a pee… yeah."

"Even though we have toilets in the Lookout that Ryder trained us in using when we were six?" asked Marshall, his smirk increasing.

"… I…"

He shook his head and placed a paw on my shoulder. "Rocky, it's okay. I've known about you watching me for weeks now."

My eyes widened. "W-weeks? You… you knew?"

"I may not be Chase, but I got a good nose. I smelled your scent… among other things," he replied with a small blush.

My own blush was tenfold as I lowered my head and began to whimper. However, what I didn't expect was Marshall to nuzzle me. I froze but soon melted upon feeing his soft touch. He even gave a lick on my cheeks which made my tail straighten.

"You liked that?" Marshall asked, narrowing his eyes as he came in closer to the point where his breath was on my face. I slowly nodded. "Then you'll love this."

Then his lips were on mine. My eyes widened. How long had it been since I had been kissed? I thought back to Zuma's lips but they were quickly erased when I felt Marshall's warm touch. My god it was like fire itself was spreading across me yet I wasn't getting burned. I began to sweat and moan as he had his way with me like a prized pray upon a successful hunt.

The kiss soon ended, but I wanted more. I looked at him pleading for more. "Please…" I beg.

"Sure, but only if you go out with me," he whispered as he began to kiss my neck. Each was like a butterfly landing on me with a gentle flap of its wings. "Zuma was a fool. I've been waiting for you for years… now I have you…"

"You… always?" I begged.

"Always…" he whispered before he pushed me to my back and got on top of me. "Now you are mine…"

I felt him enter inside me as I screamed.

Yes, I was his.


	19. Skye x Everest Part 2

_**AN: Alright, here we are guys. The last chapter of this Love Moments. After this I'll be working on Between Fear and Courage, the series of one shots that take place between Zuma's Fear and Zuma's Courage. I don't think I'll be doing another Love Moments again. Doing this twice I think is enough for me. I hope you guys enjoyed both fics and will continue to read my stories in the future.**_

 _ **Let us begin and end shall we?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

For dogs, the most important thing was the sense of smell. A smell could tell you if there was danger, friendly's, food, shelter, weather, and more. A smell could also be place into your memory so you can bring it up any time when you wanted to. For Skye, there was no other smell she loved more than the flowery scented bath she and Everest shared when they got together. It was the same smell her girlfriend always had on her whenever they went on dates or sleepovers. That magical night they shared was the start of something Skye never thought she would experience, but had now wish to leave her happy relationship.

 _Happy as can be,_ thought Skye as she lay on the field of flowers out in the meadow, snuggling next to Everest who playfully bit her ear. Skye nudged her head closer and lay on Everest's warm chest. _This is paradise._

"So, Skye, do you think it's time?" asked Everest, catching her attention.

"Time for what?" asked Skye.

"To tell the other pups about us," pointed out the husky. "I mean, Jake we told and Ryder figured it out on his own. We just got the rest of the team to tell."

"I guess we should. It's been five months already," said Skye, raising to sit up. "Do you think they'll be okay with it?"

"I don't see how they wouldn't," answered Everest, before biting her lip. "Well, maybe not Chase."

Skye sighed as she closed her eyes, thinking about the police dog. She wasn't blind to his obvious crush on her, but she never once thought of him in any romantic sense. She assumed it was because Chase seemed just more like a friend then a boyfriend until she realized her own sexuality with Everest. Out of everyone she knew, Skye was most worried about telling him out of fear of breaking his heart. She knew he wouldn't hate her; their friendship was too strong for that.

"I have to tell him some time," said Skye, with an answer. "If I leave things as it is, he'll only get hurt worse. Especially, if he finds out with us telling him."

Walking over, Everest nuzzled her love and kissed her cheek. "It's going to be okay, I promise. No matter what happens you have me. I'll never leave you, Skye. I love you."

Skye raised her head and smiled back at the joy in her life. "I love you too, Everest."

* * *

The next day, Everest and Skye walked side by side as they entered the Lookout together. Ryder was off hanging out with Katie doing human stuff while the pups were busy watching a soccer match in the Euro cup. It was currently halftime, so the two females nodded to each other before clearing their throats.

"Um, can we have everybody's attention?" asked Skye, alerting the five boy pups. "Everest and I have an announcement to make."

"Is it one of your birthday's?" asked Rubble, getting off the couch.

"No," said the two lovers.

"You figured out who it was that stored those chew toys in the closest that fell on top of Chase when he went to open it?" asked Rocky while Marshall started whistling and looking around.

"No."

"HavocHound is releasing his Courage story soon?" asked Zuma.

"Not yet," said Skye as she took a deep breath. Glancing at Everest who gave her an encouraging smile, the two pups held paws. "Me and Everest are… dating."

"Whhhhaaaaaa?" said all five boys as their jaws dropped to the floor. The two giggled at the sight of the stupefied group who continued to stare at them for five minutes straight.

Finally, Marshall broke the silence by turning to Everest. "Wait a minute, Skye was the one who you had a crush on? Wow, no wonder I didn't have a shot. I'm not even a girl!"

"Sorry, but hey that dalmatian at the ranger station likes you so you did win something!" pointed out Everest as Marshall went into a dopy lovey looking face.

"Yeah, she sure is," he answered.

"So, wait, you two are like dating dating? Like are girlfriends? Kissing and all that?" asked Rubble, rubbing his noggin.

Skye rolled her eyes before grabbing Everest cheeks and turning them to her. She gave her a quick peck on the lips which made the boy's ears flop straight up. "Does that answer your question?"

"Dude, that was so hot," whispered Zuma, who looked up into the sky as if he was praying to God. "We have lesbian friends. There is a higher power above and his name is awesome the almighty." This caused him to get smacked in the head by Rocky.

"Zuma, don't be such a… well dog," said Rocky, rolling his eyes at his friends' behavior. "Skye and Everest are not to be looked at like some cheap web image for your amusement."

"Fine, sorry," said Zuma, shrugging his shoulders. "But it's still hot."

"So you guys are okay with this?" asked Skye, nervously pawing the floor. "The two of us being together?"

"Of course!"

"I don't see what's wrong!"

"We're happy for you two!"

"Again, hot!"

The group then turned to Chase who had been staring at the couple for a long time. Skye and Everest gulped and lowered their ears as the police pup showed no emotion. Finally, he sighed and gave a small smile. "Just treat her right, Everest." He then walked away, leaving the rest into silence.

* * *

Later that night, when all the pups were asleep, Everest waited outside of the Lookout. After Chase left, he had been gone for a long time, even past dinner. Skye and the others were worried about him, but Ryder convinced them to give Chase some time alone. After all, it's not every day you find your crush is into the same sex as herself. Everest, having been up late before in the past up at the artic, decided to wait for Chase to talk with him.

She soon spotted him coming up the hill, only to stop briefly when he spotted her before continuing. When he got close enough, Everest could clearly see that he had been crying for some time due to the tear marks on his cheeks. "You okay?" she asked, reaching over and giving him a soft nuzzle.

Chase nodded as he took a deep breath. "Yeah, I just wanted to let it all out, you know?"

He sat down next to her as the two continued to sit in silence. Everest did her best to not stare, but she still unable to hide a few glances here and there. Chase took a deep sigh before answering, "I'm not angry if that's what you're wondering. I just wanted to… let out my feelings before accepting it wasn't meant to be." He then turned to Everest with a serious look on his face. "Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"You'll do anything to make her happy?"

"Definitly."

"Will you die to protect her?" asked Chase, looking at her straight in the eye.

Everest just stared back. "If it means keeping Skye safe I'll gladly sleep in the dirt forever."

A smile stretched Chase's face as he nodded. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Just take good care of her, Everest. Even if we can't be anything more than friends, she's still important to me."

"I promise," said Everest as the two hugged and went inside the Lookout.

All of the pups were sleeping on pillows in the living room with two spares for the remaining wakened pups. While Chase opted for a blue pillow and went to sleep in less than a minute, Everest went for Skye's big pink pillow and nuzzled next to her. Skye's peaceful smile increased a bit more as Everest cuddled next to her lover before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my love," whispered Everest before she rested her head and soon faded into dreams.


	20. Special Puppy Romance Month Vote

Hey everyone! Before you start getting excited, no this isn't me announcing a puppy love moments 3. Sorry, but I'm too busy to do something like that. However, I do miss making one shot romances so since February is coming up I'm going to write three romance one shots for the month of puppy love that will be posted as a separate fic.

I figured it would be best to announce it on the series that has the most connection to romance and a big notice board, and I would like you my readers to decide which parings I should do. This is only available for those who can message me via site accounts so anybody who is a Guest or Anonymous is unfortunately going to not be able to cast their requests. Sorry guys, but this makes it easier for me, plus I don't want somebody coming in under different names each time and pushing the same pairings over and over. That wouldn't be fair, would it?

Rules are simple

1\. You have to message me via the site message tool.

2\. You have to submit your entries before Feb 1st, any after that date will be ignored

3\. You must submit three parings at most, you can submit less if you want, but three is the max. The three most popular that I get from everyone are the ones chosen.

4\. I will decide what the overall theme and story will be for the winners by my own choosing. I know you all want to see your favorite paring in a certain scenario, but I want to design the best stories I can with what I think feels right. So if I decide to make a Zuma x Chase one shot a sad tragic ending while Everest x Sweetie ends up being a happy one, that's how its going to be written.

5\. Any pup character can be used. This means anybody from Paw Patrol, including Everest and Tracker, and even villain pups such as Sweetie or Arrby.

6\. There will be no anthros or gender benders for this, sorry.

7\. All the stories will be K or T rated. No Mature stuff.

8\. No requesting any human x pup romance. Not happening.

9\. No requesting switches, redos, or submitting again. Once you submit, that's it.

10\. No OC's. Sorry guys, but this is canon characters only.

If you have any questions please let me know. Remember to use the messenger to tell me your answers. See ya

9.


End file.
